Fourteen
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: An ordinary smalltown girl Naruto, whose life is about to change with the arrival of her childhood friends Sasuke and Itachi. She embarks on a romantic adventure that turns into a disaster as she faces an unwanted pregnancy and unrequited Love.
1. Homecoming

**There is only one happiness in life - to love and to be loved."**

George Sand  
1804-1876, French Novelist

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Hinami-chan for proofreading all the chapters! _So this is the re-write version of The Promise with the help of my new Beta we furnished this first chapter for you guys! Hope you all like this one compare to my first attempt to re-write this story with the help of my former Beta before._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot line through is based on Katorse (Fourteen) a Filipino Drama Series

**Beta:** Akahane-Scarlet Feather

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HOME COMING**

* * *

"_Naruto-chan, let's play!" The nine year old Sasuke pulled her along._

"_Okay let's go!" The cheerful seven year old Naruto agreed, letting her friend drag her to their playground at the Uchiha Farm. The Uchiha's were the richest family in the country, having multi-million dollar businesses and commercial establishments all over the country. They were all famous, especially Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Itachi was considered the golden boy of the family, leaving Sasuke as the underdog._

"_And I pronounce you as man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The other kid chortled while playing the priest at the wedding ceremony. Little Sasuke kissed Naruto on her cheek lightly._

_Naruto giggled lightly. "Ooooh! I had enough! I want Naruto to be my wife too!" The 11 year old Itachi whined. Sasuke turned to give a look at his brother, glaring. "No way, Naruto-chan is mine so go and get your own wife!" Sasuke shouted._

"_That is so unfair!" Itachi exclaimed._

"_Sasuke-kun...Itachi-kun…Please d-don't argue!" Naruto stuttered while removing her made up veil. Itachi smiled at Naruto, making Sasuke fume in jealousy. _

"_Don't worry Naruto-chan, my little brother here is just jealous." he said, teasing his otouto._

"_I'm not jealous!" Sasuke protested._

"_Yeah, sure Otouto, sure…" Itachi said with smirk._

"_Itachi-kun you're always teasing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura proclaimed loudly, clinging to Itachi's arm._

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled under her breath. _

* * *

**Eight Years Later **

"Naruto! Hurry up you'll be late for school!" Kushina yelled out towards the bathroom.

"Yes, mom, I'll be there!" Naruto shouted back, washing away the bubbles on her long, Blonde hair.

Kushina, Naruto's mother was the caretaker of the Uchiha Mansion, while the Uchiha's were out of the country for business overseas. She also started to control Naruto's studies since her father's death.

"Kaa-san I'm going now!" Naruto said before shutting the front door and running outside. Before going to school, Naruto's hobby was to visit the gazebo at the inner green fields. Doing this made her remember her childhood memories with Sasuke, and her other playmates. She gently touched the brick stones of the gazebo, where the four of them used to always play.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_I promise you, Naruto-chan, I will come back and when I do...I will marry you," Sasuke said, putting the ring on her finger. The ring was not fancy or expensive; it was just a simple silver ring with no gems but for Naruto it was the most beautiful ring in the world._

"_Sasuke-kun, promise me you'll come back!" she said with tears running slowly down her flushed cheeks._

_Sasuke wiped the tears away gently while his other hand caressed hers with his thumb. "I promise Naruto I'll come back." Looking into his eyes, Naruto believed him, because she knew Sasuke always kept his promises._

* * *

Naruto smiled softly, remembering Sasuke's promise to her. Then she gently touched her ring, still on her finger after all these years. _I'll always remember your promise to me Sasuke-kun_. Naruto thought.

_I'm still waiting for you._

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Naruto's deep sapphire orbs looked up into the blue sky with glee. She stretched her arms fully into the air as she felt the soft breeze of wind brushing over her skin. She was so happy because of the news she had heard from her mother last night at dinner.

Finally, in almost 8 years, Sasuke was coming back with his family. She was excited to see her childhood friend, playmate and the love of her life. Uchiha Sasuke, the one who **_promised_** her that he would marry her when the time came. Naruto looked down at the ring on her finger and softly touched it. All these years she had held onto his promise. That was the sole reason why she rejected every boy in the village who attempted to court her. She rejected them all because her heart was already taken by the only man she desperately remembers in her past.

"Naruto! Hurry and help me here," Kushina called for her daughter. Naruto immediately stood up as she heard her mom's voice. After dusting off her clothes, she hurriedly went to mother's side to help her with the last minute tidying of the mansion.

"Mom, do you think Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun will recognize me?" Naruto suddenly asked while washing the dishes at one of the many marble counters in the kitchen.

Kushina turned to look at her daughter with her eyebrows raised. "Maybe," she replied doubtfully, "But Naruto, eight years have passed and I'm sure that all three of you have changed somewhat from your childhood." She resumed thoroughly wiping off the water droplets from the plate she held in her hands.

_I hope he can still remember me, as well as his promise to me. Sasuke-kun… _

* * *

"Oh! Before I forget, Naruto…talk to the young masters with high manner. Even though you were once all friends, they are still your employers, understand?" Kushina reprimanded her daughter. Naruto nodded her consent; both her mother and she were just servants. And no one could ever change that fact.

Before sleeping, Naruto couldn't help but think of what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow, she could finally see Sasuke.

* * *

She couldn't fall into a dreamless sleep because Sasuke was running around in her thoughts. Naruto couldn't help but to giggle and try to contain a squeal. She probably looked nuts to anyone who walked in on her, but she couldn't help it. Finally, after years she can see him again. Naruto hugged her pillow to her chest tightly, as she thought of what would happen when the two of them met. Eventually, she was able to drift away into a deep slumber.

* * *

When morning came, Naruto and her mother woke up early to prepare the welcoming feast for the Uchiha Family. Naruto couldn't help but have a smile on her face the entire time she was preparing the table, only minutes left until she could finally see Sasuke again! Less than a second later, they finally heard a horn from outside the doors.

"They're finally home! Come Naruto, let's welcome them," Kushina whispered excitedly to Naruto, who was frozen to the spot. This was the first time in years since she felt like this. _What is happening to me…I can't move my legs or my hands!_ Naruto's hands were trembling.

Finally, she stiffly moved her two legs to open the door and peek outside. The first ones to hop out of the luxurious black car was the famous Hyuuga Couple. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Both of them greeted her mom with warm smiles.

The second one was Itachi. _God he became very handsome!_ He wore his shirt in a clean and sophisticated manner. Any girl, sane or not, would think that he was a complete refined gentleman, but when he sees Naruto he shoots her a warm, friendly smile.

The last person was the one she has waited to see the most. Naruto had waited for this moment to happen for years. It seemed like her world just started to move in slow motion when the man with raven hair and deep obsidian eyes left the car.

_It's Sasuke!_

He was wearing a black shirt, sleeveless so that the cloth exposed his broad shoulders. Silver dog tags hung from his neck to rest on his chest and he had chosen to wear a pair of blue faded jeans. _A ruggedly handsome look_. Sasuke smirks at Naruto when he caught her staring at him. Naruto could feel her heart beating so fast, faster than she could ever imagine. A blush began creeping onto her cheeks.

Naruto was brought back to reality when her mother called her to attention. "Naruto, help me in here!"

She quickly complied with her mother's command and hurriedly tried to help her to bring the luggage inside the house. However, Itachi beat her to the first faded brown suitcase.

"Itachi-kun…" she uttered softly. Itachi just smiled at her as he carried his own luggage away from her hands. "I never let girls hold my bags for me," he said, smiling at Naruto.

"No! I can't let you do that!" Naruto protested, attempting to take the bag from Itachi's hold. Much to her dismay, he raised the bag out of her reach. "Itachi-kun please! It's my duty to-"

"Na-ah Naruto-chan!" Itachi said while letting out a soft chuckle. Naruto glanced at her childhood friend with a big smile on her face.

"Stop flirting Itachi or else I'll tell Sakura," Sasuke said, breaking Itachi and Naruto's moment.

Itachi just looked at his little brother with an amused look on his face. "Why, is otouto jealous?" he teased.

"Why should I be?" Sasuke said with sarcasm in his voice, giving both of them a glare.

"It's because Naruto-chan is your wife, like old times," his brother replied, with his own signature smirk etched onto his face.

"Wife? Cut the crap." Sasuke put his hands inside his pockets and walked away, leaving Itachi and Naruto behind.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's retreating back.

_Has he changed? Did he forget his **promise** to me after all of these years?_

* * *

**Read and Review! 3**


	2. Responsibility

**"I never knew what love was until I met you, then when distance pulled us apart, I found out what true love is."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Hinami-chan for proofreading all the chapters! _So this is the re-write version of The Promise with the help of my new Beta we furnished this first chapter for you guys! Hope you all like this one compare to my first attempt to re-write this story with the help of my former Beta before._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot line through is based on Katorse (Fourteen) a Filipino Drama Series

**Beta:** Akahane-Scarlet Feather

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Responsibility**

* * *

Sasuke was currently at a Tokyo pub, hanging out with his best friend, Shikamaru. He really needed a break from the stress that he had been through-the past three years. Sasuke still really loved Sakura; the worst thing was that she rejected him for his 'perfect' brother, Itachi. Sasuke stared at the contents of the beer in his glass. Frustrated and depressed, he downed half of his drink while other people inside the bar were dancing wildly and talking animatedly to each other. "What's wrong with you Sasuke? Why don't you dance with the girls?" Kiba directed his question to his friend, putting his arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke just spared him a glance, and then knocked the rest of his beer down to spill frothily on the table. He continued to stare into his empty glass again, thinking, _I'm not in the mood, freaking annoying pest of a friend._

Shikamaru cocked his eyebrows as he looked at his friend. "Why? Are you thinking about that Sakura again? She's with your brother Sasuke, why don't you just get over it? and just what I told you girls are too troublesome"

Sasuke swiveled in his stool and looked at Shikamaru with a glare. "You don't understand Shikamaru, I love her…I love Sakura, you know that."

Shikamaru frowned and turned his heel taking a seat beside his friend, "Why do you like Sakura-chan? Care to tell me Sasuke." he asked, curious why his best friend is so in love with the girl who's in a relationship with his own brother.

Sasuke spared his best friend a glance before ordering another glass of beer, "Sakura, was there when I need someone when I'm struggling to keep myself sane in New York... She's always there for me even though I know she did that for friendship. I still couldn't help but to fall for her." he admitted drinking his beer in the process.

"That explain's it." Kiba muttered

"Another shot sir?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, bottoms up," Sasuke replied half-heartedly. He then turned to look at Shikamaru again. "What should I do? I really love her!"

Shikamaru cupped his chin with his hand, thinking hard. "Um…you can just get a girl who's head over heels for you…that's it."

"Get a girl who's head over heels for me?" Sasuke repeated, in a low dubious tone.

Shikamaru nodded while patting Sasuke's back. "Yup, so you can get over that Sakura chick."

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were walking down the green fields where they used to play as kids. "So you and Sakura-chan are…" Naruto began, fading off at the end of her sentence, not knowing how to approach the subject.

Itachi smiled before answering. "Yup, we're together now."

Naruto smiled back. "The two of you were always perfect for each other."

"Thanks," he replied, his smile faltering a bit. He cleared his throat. "So, do you have a boyfriend now?" Itachi asked while Naruto looked away blushing.

_No, I don't have a boyfriend because I'm still waiting for Sasuke. I love Sasuke so that's why I never gave the others chance to be with me._

"Ah, I see you're still waiting for Sasuke. You love my otouto, don't you?" Itachi teased.

"Yes, I'm in love with him Itachi-kun…" Naruto replied back in a serious tone. Itachi turned from the path to look at her with surprise. He never thought that she would take his joke seriously, but from his point of view her face has a very determined, but soft-hearted look. _Maybe she's telling the truth…_

Naruto's face abruptly flushed. Blushing in embarrassment, she just realized she had admitted to Ruka that she loved his brother! She cupped her cheeks with embarrassment. "Oh please! I wish the earth would just swallow me alive!" she exclaimed aloud, hiding her face. Itachi couldn't help himself and started to laugh hard.

"Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked as she bit her lower lip.

The man next to her stopped laughing as he looked back at her. "You know, there's no need to feel embarrassed Naruto-chan, being in love is a natural thing like me and Sakura." He replied smiling softly.

"But-"

Itachi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, leaning downwards in a secretive manner. "This is your chance now," Itachi whispered before walking ahead and leaving her behind.

"Itachi-kun, wait!" Naruto called but Itachi immediately disappeared out of her line of sight. _Itachi-kun just ditched me! What am I supposed to do now?_

"Do you really love me?" Naruto heard a voice and spun around quickly.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you here?" Naruto stammered as she turned her gaze to look at her feet, blushing hard.

He slowly approached Naruto, his eyes lingering on her. "So, do you really love me?" he asked once again. Naruto stood frozen to her spot. So this is why Itachi left her here.

_What should I do?_

"Um-I, Sasuke, I-!" Naruto started.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Sasuke commanded impatiently, but she remained frozen to her spot not looking up at him once. He cupped her chin and pulled it upwards, making her look at him.

"So…do you really love me Naruto-chan?" Sasuke asked, still holding her tan chin in his hand.

Naruto could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. "Yes…I love you," she replied with no hesitation. With that Sasuke leaned down to her level, claiming her lips with his for a passionate kiss. _I'm so happy! This isn't happening! _Naruto thought, while she could feel Sasuke's lips sucking on hers.

She gasped as she suddenly found herself being pushed down with Sasuke on top of her. He placed her arm across his side.

Naruto felt something hard pressing against her; she could now feel Sasuke, nuzzling her as goose bumps went down her arms and legs. One of Sasuke's hands was moving towards the hemline of her shirt. "Sasuke-kun-!" _Am I ready for this?_

The words came out as a whimper, because Sasuke was kissing her earlobe.

"You love me right?" Sasuke said while kissing her neck.

"Yes, I love you. I will do anything for you," she said in a whisper. Sasuke stopped his kisses on her neck and looked down at her eyes for once. His eyes were full of conflict, and then they weren't.

And his lips settled over hers warmly.

His lips stayed for only a few teasing seconds, and then they were lifted from her mouth.

Naruto moaned in protest, despite the fact that she knew she wasn't ready for this kind of intimate situation. She knew this was wrong but to her body, it just felt so **right**. Her own body was betraying her. Before she could turn away, say that she didn't want to continue, Sasuke caught her lips again with an aggression that tilted her head back as he parted her lips. His tongue slid forward, forcing its way into her mouth.

**Tasting**

**Probing**

**Feeling**

Slowly their clothes scattered on the grass around them. Naruto found herself engaged in an exciting and erotic kiss. The more she moaned the deeper he kissed her. Sasuke slowly caressed her breasts, earning a pleasurable moan from Naruto.

Naruto made her happy…taking her to the pleasurable paradise that she never knew existed.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

* * *

"Naruto what's happening to you?" Kushina asked. She had had enough of her daughter pacing back and forth. It seemed like Naruto was in deep trouble, and as her mother, Kushina could sense it. "Do you have a problem Naruto?"

Naruto shook her head nervously. "Uh-No! I'm alright mother, _perfectly fine._" The last words came out to be a whisper. She knew that she wasn't okay, but in order not to trouble her mother, she was lying to her. "Mom…" she hesitated.

Kushina spared a glance at her daughter before turning back to the ironing and piles of wet laundry. "What is it?"

"Mom what if a girl…around my age…ah mom what if…had…uh for example had…sex this early and…" Naruto asked as she stammered criss-crossing her fingers together.

Kushina seemed to get what her daughter was trying to ask her. "You know having sex early is not allowed, especially at your age…14? I cannot imagine that my own daughter will get pregnant at this age."

Naruto felt guilty, she did already have sex with Sasuke-and she was only fourteen for god's sake! _But I did it for love._

"Early pregnancy will just cause a huge responsibility to be rested upon you, especially if you got pregnant this early in your life! There will be a painful price to pay for the impulsiveness of their actions," Kushina continued.

"Mom…?"

"Hmm…"

"Ah…how will you know when you're pregnant?" Naruto asked once more.

This time Kushina turned to look at her daughter with suspicious eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you asking all of these questions so suddenly?" she asked.

"Aaaw mom, I'm just curious!" Naruto reasoned.

Kushina breathed in and out before answering her daughter. "You will know when you're pregnant if your period doesn't come in time-in short you're delayed-or you have morning sickness. There are way too many symptoms to see and observe if the woman is pregnant, actually. Did I answer your questions all right?"

"Uh…yeah mom thanks!" Naruto squeaked as she looked away.

_I need to tell him this. _Naruto thought as she unconsciously touched and caressed her flat stomach.

* * *

Sasuke was currently outside the convenient store, leaning on the hood of his Black convertible, while waiting for Naruto to come back.

"Sasuke-kun-" Naruto started as she approached him.

"Get in the car," he commanded without looking at her. She meekly complied and just got in the car.

"So what's the result?" Sasuke asked, still avoiding looking at Naruto. He drove fast down the road.

"It's positive," Naruto said looking directly at him.

"What? Buy another pregnancy kit…maybe that one has defects," Sasuke said, not taking the news of the result of the test in a good way.

"But Sasuke-kun, this is the fifth time already and the result are always positive!" Naruto protested. She was getting tired of doing the test repeatedly.  
"I'm really pregnant Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

Sasuke just massaged the bridge of his nose. "Get rid of it."

Naruto stared at him in shock. _Does __he really want to get rid of his own child_? Naruto numbly wondered. She was scared of Sasuke right now; she doesn't want to get rid of her own baby.

"No! I'm not going to abort my child!" Naruto said firmly, tears forming at the side of her eyes. She's trembling.

"Don't you understand? If my parents learn about this, they'll kill me! They won't let this baby live either; I'm only seventeen, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted with his eyes still turned to the road.

"What about me Sasuke? I'm only fourteen, but I'm pregnant!" Naruto shouted as the tears flowed down her face.

Sasuke suddenly stopped the car. "I'm sorry, but I can't Naruto…Just get out." He still hadn't looked once at her.

"What? You're just going to kick me out and drive the car away?" She screamed, jumping out of the car with tears streaking along her face like rain. The car drove away and she was left in the dust, coughing and crying.

Naruto cried and headed on foot towards her father's last resting place. She was pregnant and she has to face the consequence of their actions alone.

* * *

At the ocean shore, Naruto decided to go all the way out into the beginning of the water line to think and process all the details that had just happened to her that day. Still crying, her eyes were puffy and red now because she couldn't stop crying. Sasuke had left her. Hugging her knees, she continued to sob and cry.

"What should I do?" Naruto said miserably between her sobs.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Naruto turned to look around, only to see Itachi kneeling right beside her, worry shown clearly on his handsome face. "What's wrong Naruto? Do you have a problem?" Itachi asked kindly.

Naruto couldn't help herself but to jump right at him-she needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed a person to tell her problem to, but _can I tell Sasuke's brother?_

Itachi was surprised at the sudden gesture, but he returned the hug anyways. He hugged her tight while Naruto cried loudly into his chest, sobbing hard. "Everything is going be alright, so don't worry Naruto-chan, okay?" Itachi said softly trying to comfort her while patting her back gently. Naruto shook her head in disagreement, her face still buried on in his chest.

"No! It's not going to be alright! It's not going to be alright…" Naruto sobbed, her tears staining his shirt.

"Tell me, Naruto-chan, what's the matter? Did Sasuke make you cry? Did he do something to you?" Itachi asked, now officially worried because she won't stop crying.

"I can't tell you," Naruto said in a dejected voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the problem is," Itachi said as he held Naruto firmly to his chest. Naruto tried to pry his hands away from holding her, but he didn't budge. _Should I tell him the truth? But if I tell him that I am pregnant he will just get disgusted at me…_

"I'm just missing my father; I remembered he died here at this very shore several years ago," Naruto said flatly, hiding her lying eyes from Itachi's view by snuggling her face back in his chest.

Itachi didn't believe her but he let it pass, just this time_. _"Okay…but we'll talk about this later."

Naruto just nodded as she got up and walked away while Itachi trailed behind her. _I need to know the truth if Naruto does not want to tell me then I will ask him._ Itachi thought seriously.

Naruto turned to look at Itachi with tears streaming down her face. Itachi cannot help himself but to reach for her cheeks, caressing them gently.

"I promise, I will never leave you. I will **stay by your side**," Itachi said, making Naruto feel safe and warm. This very moment, Itachi forgot that he already had Yumi in his life. He's only concerned and sincerely worried about Naruto.

Naruto could still hear Sasuke's voice in her ears repeatedly, the only thing making her cry…

"_**Get rid of it."**_

"_**Don't you understand? If my parents learn about this, they'll kill me! They won't let this baby live either; I'm only seventeen Naruto!"**_

_**"I'm sorry…but I can't Naruto."**_

_Sasuke-kun why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me, that's why I gave my all to you._

* * *

At the mansion, Sasuke was comfortably lying down on his king-size bed, thinking of what was he was going to do with Naruto, now that he made her pregnant. Sasukeran his hands through his hair in frustration. _What should I do now, huh?_ Sasuke felt guilty, not being able to take the responsibility from what he had done to his childhood friend, but Yumi just kept popping up in his mind.

"Otouto…"

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi with a glare. "Don't you even know how to knock?" he asked harshly.

"Sorry, but I knocked at your door a few times already. There was no answer so I decided to just enter your room," Itachi explained. He examined his brother and decided to ask the question that he came here to answer. "Otouto, do you know why Naruto-chan is crying?" Itachi asked.

"She's still crying?" Sasuke asked slowly, looking at his brother.

"So you do know why she's crying?" Itachi asked in an accusing voice.

Sasuke stood up to light a cigarette from his night stand. "Why should I?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Look, is there a problem between Naruto and you or not?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Why are you asking me all of this? Why are you so concerned about her anyways?"

"It's because, Sasuke, she's important to…a girl will never cry that hard even if she tripped herself, do you understand?" Itachi said losing his patience.

"Itachi can you keep a secret?" Sasuke interrupted in a monotone voice. Itachi flinched; he had never heard his brother act so scared.

"What secret?" Itachi asked cautiously.

"Just promise me that whatever I tell you right now, you will keep this a secret," Sasuke said, putting out the cigarette.

"Okay," he hesitated, "I promise so can you just tell me already?"

"Itachi…I got her pregnant," Sasuke confessed.

This time it was Itachi's turn to be surprised._ There's no fucking way! _

"Sasuke…did you just say that-"

"I already told you-I got her pregnant," Sasuke said flatly.

Itachi's face turned from shock and surprise to serious once again. "So what will you do?"

"What?" Sasuke growled, leaning against the wall.

"I am asking you what your plan is, now that you're going to be a father," Itachi asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Nothing…"

"What?"

"I said nothing! I don't love her and I never will!" Sasuke shouted in a fit of rage.

The words make Itachi's blood boil and his stomach flip over angrily. He found himself approaching his little brother and bashing him hard on the face, making Sasuke fall onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted in anger while wiping the blood away from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"YOU FUCKING GOT HER PREGNANT AND YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING?" Itachi shouted back. He couldn't help it; his brother had got to be the stupidest man alive.

"What's your problem? You're not the one who got her pregnant! This isn't any of your business so fuck off!" he said.

"If I was you, who thank Kami-sama I'm not, because if I was, I would be scum. I would take full responsibility because it's my own flesh and blood, but you Sasuke, you're the worst!" Itachi said as he slammed the door shut, leaving his brother behind him.

Sasuke continued to sit on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

_What should I do? I'm sorry Naruto but…I can't, I love Sakura. That's why I can't take the responsibility of a baby in my life. _

* * *

**_Dun Dun Dun!_**

**_Please Leave a Review!_**


	3. Unrequited Love

Naruto is vomiting non-stop it's a good thing her mother is a heavy sleeper, she will not hear her throwing up. "_Baby, I promise I will never get rid of you I will raise you well. So please help mommy now ok_?" Naruto said to her baby while caressing her flat stomach.

Naruto is startled when someone grabs her wrist. "Itachi-kun what are you…" she never got the chance to ask him, when Itachi started to drag her out of the mansion.

"Itachi-kun why…please let go!" Naruto said trying to get out of Itachi's hold but the grip is too strong for her and plus she was feeling tired and exhausted from the constant vomiting.

"You're pregnant right." Itachi started

'_What, how did he…'_

"No, what are you saying?"Naruto said denying the truth.

"Sasuke told me Naruto, so there's no need to lie" Itachi said

Naruto turned to look in Itachi's eyes, they were deadly serious. She couldn't help but to start crying again. "Now that you know the truth what will you do huh? It will never change the fact that I'm pregnant! Yes I know that you're disgusted in me now…being pregnant at fourteen-years of age. So are you satisfied now finding out that I am not that innocent girl anymore?" Naruto burst out.

She couldn't contain her problems and heartache anymore, knowing her one true love doesn't want her child…their child. Knowing that he will never take the responsibility of their actions, knowing that she is really a fool to believe that he would love her back because he loves someone else that's not her.

"I'm a fool to believe that he could love me like I love him, I never imagined that he would forget what he promised me. I'm such a fool to believe him, I am such a fool to hold on to his promise knowing that it was just a promise between two kids, but Itachi-kun I know in my heart that I love him and what he promised to me years ago was real and I just can't…I…" Naruto said while crying really hard.

"I'm such…a fool…" Itachi pulled her in his warm embrace making her calm. "I'm sorry, Naruto-chan"he said

"Itachi-kun what should I do? I really love him, I love Sasuke…" Naruto said between her sob.

"Naru-" Itachi started

"Itachi-kun?" She said looking into Itachi's dark obsidian eyes.

"I'm willing to be the father." Itachi said

Naruto was taken back, did she hear it right? Itachi is willing to be the father of her child, but that would be unfair to him and his relationship with Sakura and she couldn't drag him into her mess.

"No…I'm sorry Itachi-kun but I can't involve you in my problems like that."Naruto said

Itachi just smiled at her as he pulled her against him again for another hug.

"Well I'm just offering my services." He said smirking

"There's no need for it Itachi-kun, I can take care of myself." Naruto said now with a smile on her face.

* * *

From the inside the mansion, Sasuke couldn't stand to watch what he was seeing and jerked close the black velvet curtains on his window. He could feel a pang of jealousy in his heart.

"Shut it Sasuke you don't like her, you like Sakura and that's all." Sasuke said aloud, trying to convince his heart of something that wasn't there.

* * *

Back outside

* * *

"Itachi?" the voice said from behind them

Both Naruto and Itachi turned to look in the direction of the voice.

"Sa-Sakura…why are you…" Itachi said

Naruto immediately broke away from Itachi's arms.

"What's going on here?"Sakura asked looking between Itachi and Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura this is Naruto. Remember her? She was our play mate…" Itachi said introducing Naruto to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I remember you now Naruto, it's nice to meet you again after all these years" Sakura said smiling.

"Uh…yeah me too..."Naruto smiled timidly

"So…Sakura what are you doing here? You didn't tell me that you were coming to visit."Itachi asked

"I just wanted to see you, didn't you miss me love?"Sakura said while grabbing Itachi's cheeks with both her hands.

"Uh…of course I missed you" while he said that Itachi was looking in Naruto's direction.

Naruto felt uncomfortable in this situation so she decided to try and escape Itachi. "Uh, Sakura-san do you want some coffee or juice?" Naruto asked in low manner

"You don't need to, I'll be fine" Sakura said, still clinging to Itachi's arm.

"Well by all that means I should get going" Naruto muttered under her breath.

"Naruto…" Itachi tried to protest

"Yes…Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked without looking at him.

"Nothing I just wish you a goodnight."

* * *

Later

* * *

"So when did you arrive in Japan?" Sasuke asked as he leant over the couch, trying to get closer to Sakura.

"Just yesterday, but I'm going leaving again this afternoon."Sakura answered after sipping her coffee. "Why don't you spend a week here this time?" Sasuke suggested. He really wanted to be with Sakura even if it meant as just being friends. "Aniki will be happy if you stay longer." Sasuke said.

Sakura just smiled at Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I'm really busy, maybe next time. Uh…by the way where is Itachi?" Sakura asked

Sasuke stood up. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"To find Itachi, I'll tell him to see you." Sasuke said flatly, as he left Sakura behind.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kushina and Naruto were busy preparing lunch. "Naruto can you get the cabbage inside the fridge?" Kushina asked, while cutting some carrots and potatoes.

"Looking for this?" Said a voice from where the fridge was.

"Itachi-kun?" Naruto said lowly "What are you doing here?"

Itachi motioned for her to keep quiet and follow him. Naruto turned to look at her mother still busy chopping; she turns slowly and leaves the kitchen to follow Itachi outside. "Itachi-kun, Is there something you needed?"Naruto asked once they were outside the mansion.

"Nothing I just wanted to see you." Itachi said, making Naruto blush.

Noticing Naruto's uneasiness, he decided to correct his words. "Easy little girl, I'm just joking." he said smirking at the blushing girl. "So when will you tell your aunt Kushina that your pregnant?" Itachi asked.

Itachi watched Naruto as she shook her head. "I don't know Itachi-kun, I can't…I don't know how to tell her, I don't have the courage to tell her my situation." Naruto said.

"If you want you can tell them that I'm the father." With that, Naruto looked at Itachi's face searching for any signs that he was joking with her again. However, she only found seriousness. "I already told you Itachi-kun you can't…I need to face this on my own and plus it's too unfair for you to take the responsibility that you never created in the first place."Naruto said.

Itachi was about to protest when Sasuke came into view. "Itachi so there you are" Sasuke said looking at Itachi then turning to look at Naruto. "Sakura is waiting for you at the living room."

"Uh ok, I'll see you then Naru-chan." Itachi said leaving Naruto behind with Sasuke.

Naruto was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "So this is what you really are…" Sasuke started

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "I beg your pardon Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked

"You should know what I mean, you're a flirt!" Sasuke accused glaring at Naruto.

"What are you saying? I'm not a flirt" Naruto said lowly. She didn't want everybody to hear their conversation.

"Then why are you sticking with my brother! Don't deny it, I saw you two last night and just now so don't deny the fact that you're a flirt!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Itachi-sama and I are just friends!" She explained

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't make me out to be dumb! Maybe that child inside you is not mine and you're just telling me that it is because you're head over heels…" He was cut off when a teary eyed Naruto slapped him.

"You knew that I was a virgin when you took me! You're my first Sasuke so please stop accusing me of something that I didn't do!" Naruto said crying.

"You just admitted that you are easy to get!" Sasuke retorted back.

"Sasuke-kun…What did I do wrong to make you treat me like this? I am in love with you so that is why I gave you my virginity, and this is what I get? Insults from you…of all people" Naruto said. She could feel pain in her heart. "Yes I am pregnant, but I will never do what you want me to do to my child."

"Naruto, did I heard right? You're pregnant?"

"Mom…"

* * *

Later

* * *

"Who is the father?" Kushina asked in a deadly tone of voice. She continued to about who the father was but Naruto just stayed there crying she didn't know what to do. Sasuke already told her that he will never take the responsibility of their actions. "I'm asking you Naruto who is the father!" Kushina said losing her patience.

"Mom, I'm-I'm sorry…so sorry" Naruto said while hiccupping.

"Naruto please just tell me who the father is! Tell me how far along you are…"Kushina asked once again as she looked at her daughter.

* * *

"Sasuke, go in there and help Naruto" Itachi said, glaring at his brother.

"I don't know." Sasuke said drinking his beer.

"Help her Sasuke or else you will be sorry that you never did anything." Itachi said in a threatening tone. While Sasuke just stared at his brother with an amused look on his face. "Why Aniki, already falling in love with Naruto?" Sasuke said smirking "What about Sakura? Are you going to dump her for a fourteen year old girl who's carrying my baby?" He continued.

"You don't know anything" Itachi growled angrily while glaring at Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll go and get her for you…"Sasuke said leaving Itachi behind

"Naruto please just tell me who the father is?"Kushina asked once again.

"Mom, I don't know-I mom…I'm so scared" Naruto said stammering while hiccupping

"I will take the responsibility." A voice said

"Sasuke-sama?" Kushina said

"I am the father and I will take the whole responsibility" Sasuke revealed

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto muttered under her breath.

"Sasuke-sama you are the…" Kushina said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes I'm the father so I will take the responsibility, so get over it already I will take her."Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun why did you…" Naruto Whispered.

"I just want to clarify this to you; I don't have a plan to marry you. I only care about my baby inside of you and nothing more and to tell you straight I love someone else, so I can't love you the way you want me to do."Sasuke said, making Naruto's heart shatter into million pieces.

It's too painful for her to know that the guy she loves the most can't love her the way she loves him. Moreover, the worst part is that she believed in him, that his promise was real and that he would make her dreams come true, to be together with him for the rest of her life. '_But I love you Sasuke-kun_, _I will take risks just to be with you even though I'll get hurt in the process. I will still continue loving you…'_

"So now how do I tell this to our parents?" Sasuke sarcastically exclaimed while crossing his arms on his chest. Naruto and Itachi were seating across from him.

"You will tell them that you and Naruto are going to get married after high school." Itachi said flatly.

"What! Marry, us? No way! You know that I'm not ready to get married!" Sasuke said childishly, stomping his foot.

Itachi glared at his brother. "Why didn't you think twice when you took her virginity, when you had sex with Naruto? So don't act like that."

"Itachi-kun, please it's okay-I…" Naruto started to say, she didn't want the two brothers to argue because of her.

"It's NOT OKAY!" Itachi yelled.

"You don't know anything!" Sasuke shouted back.

"But unfortunately I do, I know how irresponsible you are Sasuke. You need to face this problem…this is a serious thing. Naruto is pregnant with your child for crying out loud!" Itachi said

"Did we hear right Itachi, that Naruto is pregnant with Sasuke's child?" Mikoto asked. She was in shock of what she had heard.

"So, how far along are you?" Fugaku asked sternly looking at Naruto as if she was a bug that needed squashing.

"Fugaku-sama we are-"Kushina started

"I'm asking only your daughter not you Kushina." Fugaku said while he faced the trembling girl in front of him.

"Um, I really don't know…" Naruto started as she clenched and unclenched her hands, yes she is scared right now. '_Please someone help me.'_ She thought.

"Sasuke, say something to protect her." Itachi whispered to Sasuke

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said standing up as he went to Naruto's side. "Father, I want Naruto to stay. I still want to see _my_ child." He said.

"Ok, but we still need to talk about this and Uzumaki I need you to sign something for me…_Alone_…"Fugaku said as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Naruto…" Kushina said in a hesitating voice.

"It's going to be alright mom" Naruto said smiling at her mom before leaving.

'_Yeah right, at least she's out of my sight she was giving me a fucking headache' _Sasuke thought as he sat on the lounger with his eyes closed.

* * *

"I want you to bring the document tomorrow, I will be waiting." Fugaku said then hung up the phone. He turned his swiveling chair to face Naruto.

"I will get straight to the point; I will never let you in my family." Fugaku said making Naruto shiver. Unconsciously she gripped at her arm for support.

"I want you to sign the contract papers, the conditions are: You will never tell anyone that you're pregnant. Second, I will give you money including your allowance and your money for monthly check up. Thirdly, after you give birth you will get out of our lives but don't worry were still going to support you by the amount of five hundred thousand every year." Fugaku continued.

His words put Naruto in shock; he wanted her to leave after she gave birth. He wants her to abandon my baby in exchange for five hundred thousand.

"Is that clear Uzumaki?" Fugaku asked sternly. "Sir I'm sorry but I have to go" Naruto said as she tried to stop herself from crying in front of him. She had been insulted and it was too painful.

"Think about it, Uzumaki" Naruto heard him say before she left his office.

Once she was outside, she found herself crying silently. She was deeply hurt.

_'Do I deserve to be treated like this?'_ she thought

"Naruto-chan?" Itachi voice held worry in it. "Why are you-" he was cut off when Naruto hugged him, burying her face in his broad chest.

"Is there something wrong? Did father say something to you?" Itachi asked as he rubbed her back lightly to comfort Naruto.

"It hurts, but I will keep… on loving him it's for my baby" Naruto said while hiccupping

"It really hurts, Itachi-kun, it really hurts" Naruto said in a whisper.

What they didn't know was that Sasuke was listening to them. _'Hn, you should just admit it to yourself Itachi that you're secretly in love with that girl.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked silently away from the scene he had just witnessed.


	4. My Love is Here

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA Kezz dog...  
**

**Edited Version of Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the plot is inspired by the Filipino drama series Katorse which is Fourteen in English.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"You need to bring Naruto to doctor Tsunade for her first check up." Mikoto said cheerfully.

"Yeah Whatever" Sasuke muttered under his breath before standing up. "I'm done"

"And Sasuke can you kindly buy some baby items for my future granddaughter!" Mikoto continued. It wasn't a question but a demand in a nice voice.

"Mom, how can you tell that it's a girl?" Itachi asked with an amused face.

"It's a mother's intuition Itachi" Mikoto said. Fugaku just continued to eat his breakfast while reading his morning newspaper, like he doesn't care what was happening. Itachi was no fool; he could feel that his father was against Naruto. He could sense it even if she never told him why she was crying the other night. However, it's okay as long as Naruto and Sasuke were growing closer, to his point of view.

* * *

"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked. They had just bought necessities for Naruto like maternity dress etc. "I can't bring you to the doctor" Sasuke said while driving.

"Huh, But why?" Naruto asked confused as to why he couldn't go with her to the doctor.

"I hate hospitals so don't ask me again okay?" Sasuke said in irritated voice.

Naruto just nodded, she didn't want to argue so she just kept quite. "You know you're an idiot."Sasuke started

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Huh, what did you say?"She stared dumb founded at him.

Sasuke let out a chuckle before answering. "I said you're an idiot." He repeated as he spared her a glance.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Of all people to fall in love with, why me?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly the two of them were covered by a very awkward silence. "Sorry, you don't need to answer that" Sasuke said eyeing the road once again.

Naruto just nodded awkwardly, to tell the truth she also didn't know why she loves him...but she knew in her heart that the only man she loved all these years was him. Too bad straight after giving birth she needed to disappear and leave the custody of the baby to the Uchiha's.

"_I wonder…did Sasuke know about the contract_?" Naruto thought.

However, I have decided that I will never let them take my child away from me, I will escape…

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto started

"Hn…"

"Thank you for being nice to me" Naruto said making Sasuke look at her.

"You know…you really are an idiot." Sasuke said giving her one of his rare smiles.

"It's for our baby Naruto, so let's just try to work this thing out" Sasuke said making her heart skip a beat. "_Is he serious? We will try to work things out…__but__…I've already decided, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…"_

* * *

**That night… **

Naruto slowly packed her clothes in her luggage bag and slid cash inside her wallet. "_Baby we can do this, it's for the best_." She thought as Naruto silently left out of her room, leaving a letter for her mother. It was painful for Naruto to leave her mother alone but this was for her own good. At least she promised her that she would come back and get her after she got a high paying job.

"I'm sorry to you too Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun but I need to go"

**_Flash back_**

"_These are the papers, all the conditions I told you about yesterday are here." Fugaku said as he passed the documents to Naruto's hold. Naruto was trembling; she could see her hands shaking while she was holding the papers in her hand. _

"_Sir, I can't accept this" Naruto said_

"_What did you say?" Fugaku said dangerously._

"_I'm really sorry sir, but I really can't" She said tearing the paper into two in front of Fugaku's face._

"_You filthy-" He started._

"_I will never leave my child with this family. I will take my baby with me"Naruto thought as she left Fugaku's study._

**_End of flash back_**_…_

"_Good bye Konoha, Goodbye Sasuke-kun and always remember I love you and my feelings for you will never change_…" Naruto thought sadly.

* * *

**Three years passed… **

**Characters Age:**

**Naruto- 17**

**Sasuke-19 (Turning 20) **

**Itachi- 21**

**Kaoru- 2 **

* * *

A two-year-old raven-haired girl, with a pair of obsidian orbs was running happily playing with her friends**. **"Hey Kaoru, see you tomorrow!"Seichi said to his best friend while they went separate ways.

"Okay bye! See you tomorrow Seichi-kun!"Kaoru said happily, suddenly a black BMW stopped right in front of her. Immediately her eyes widened in recognition**. **"Hello, long time no see Kaoru-chan."Itachi greeted

"Otou-san!" Kaoru exclaimed as she jumped to hug Itachi.

"What are you doing outside alone in the middle of the road?" Itachi said while pinching Kaoru's nose playfully. "Ouch that hurt's Otou-san!" Kaoru whined

"Sorry about that, I just missed you is all."Itachi said smiling at the little girl.

"_Kaoru is really Sasuke's carbon copy, except a girl" he thought_

"I missed you too Otou-san" Kaoru giggled as Itachi lifted her up.

"So where is your mother?"Itachi asked. All of a sudden they hear worried shouts.

"Kaoru! Kaoru where are you! Kaoru!" Naruto called, she was still not aware of Itachi and Kaoru's presence until Kaoru called for her mother.

"Mom! I'm here with Otou-san!" Kaoru said

"Kaoru! You made me nervous! Next time come home right away after playing ok?" Naruto said worriedly

"I'm sorry mother but you see I found Otou-san for you" Kaoru said happily.

"Itachi-kun…"

* * *

"So how are you now?"Itachi started

"I'm doing fine, don't worry…" Naruto answered awkwardly.

Itachi had helped her to find an apartment when she left Konoha. Itachi also visited her every monthly check up. He also takes care of Kaoru. He was thankful that he treated Kaoru like his own child. Therefore, that is why Kaoru also treated him as her father.

_"Well she really believes that Itachi is her father" _Naruto thought_._

"So what about, Uh…" Naruto tried to get out

"Sasuke? He's doing fine, but you know he's still searching for you."Itachi said flatly.

"No it's not it…I"

Itachi chuckled. "You know you don't need to deny the fact."Itachi said while holding Kaoru, while they had been talking she had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms.

"_Thank you for always being here for me Itachi-kun" _Naruto thought, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"So how are you and Kaoru?" Itachi said, breaking the awkward silence hanging between them.

It was a good thing that Kaoru was asleep now. So they were free to talk for awhile.

"Well you see I'm alright thanks to you" Naruto said lowly

Itachi tried to hold Naruto's hand but she flinched away as a reflex, she didn't know why she did but she felt guilty. "I'm sorry…" Itachi said as he stood up.

"No, I'm sorry Itachi-kun." Naruto said

"Ah...do you want me to cook your favorite food for you? Ah wai-" She's about to go on but Itachi grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down. "Itachi-kun wha-"

"Naruto, I don't want to keep this in. I love you…all of these years I have fallen in love with you…"Itachi said as he looked Naruto's sapphire eyes.

Naruto's blush bleaches her cheeks, she turned her eyes away to avoid his gaze but Itachi cupped her chin lifting it up so she faced him "Itachi-kun…anou…I-" She does not know how to answer him.

"I know that…you're still in love with my brother but please let me love you, let me be with you and Kaoru to make the two of you happy."

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun but I don't want you to do that…it's unfair for you and Kaoru's not you're…" Naruto said while she felt so awkward.

**"Naruto…in every ten step I made just to reach you please…help me and give me even just five so we can meet each other in the middle…" Itachi said as he held Naruto's hand into his chest. **

"Itachi-kun I can't, it's just that I have too many debts to you and Kaoru and I are just…"Naruto said

"So, that's all? You're just doing all of this because you're grateful to me and can't pay me back."Itachi said with anger in his voice.

"No it's not that Itachi-kun, I just- let me think."Naruto said

"I'm not obliging you to answer me right away; all I'm asking is to let me be with you."Itachi said caressing Naruto's cheeks softly.

"What about Sakura-chan? I don't want her to be hurt. I don't want you to dump her just for me." Naruto said, she could feel her heart beating fast against her ribcage.

"I'm breaking up with her for you…"Itachi said

"No, don't do that Itachi-kun she'll be hurt"

"I'llbe hurt too if I end up in a relationship where there's no love."

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

* * *

"Where's Itachi?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"I don't know, he said he was going to Tokyo for some business meeting" Sasuke said while leaning on the hood of his car drinking his beer. It was his fifth can already.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke, why don't you do something with your life?" Sakura asked. She had enough of watching Sasuke destroying his life just because of a girl.

"Shut up Sakura you don't know anything."

"Why aren't you happy? She ran away with the baby, at least now you don't have a headache." Sakura said. Ignoring the glare Sasuke was giving her.

"Bugger off Sakura" Sasuke said getting up and leaving Sakura behind. Sasuke was feeling really pissed off, well beyond furious. It had been two years and still he received no news on the search for Naruto and his child.

"_Why'd you leave me? Didn't I tell you that we would work things out? How could you do this to me? I promise I'll find you and when I do I will never let you go__." _Sasuke thought.

* * *

**In New York**

* * *

"So what news do you have?" Fugaku asked his assistant sternly.

"Sir, we found them and there's another…"

"Say it" Fugaku said as he eyed the papers in his hands.

"It's about Itachi-sama…"

"Fugaku turned to look at his assistant."What about Itachi?"

* * *

"Otou-san, why is mom so quite?"Kaoru asked Itachi. She noticed her mom acting uneasy whenever Itachi approaches her. Itachi smiled at Kaoru while he stroked her head. "There's no need to worry Kaoru-chan, so do you want me to help you with your home work?" Itachi asked to change the topic.

"Yeah sure Otou-san!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.

"_What should I do? I'm so confused, maybe I should try loving him but I'm still in love with Sasuke and he is Kaoru's father after all. Dam I shouldn't be so selfish." _Naruto thought as she washed the dishes.

"Mom, look! Otou-san made me an airplane!" the voice of Kaoru brought Naruto back to reality. She immediately removed her apron and approached her 'family'in the living room.

"Mom, hurry look at this! Otou-san made me this."Kaoru said happily playing with her new paper plane.

Naruto turned to look at Itachi who gave her a warm smile before she turned her attention back to Kaoru. "What do you think mom? Daddy's the best."

"Yes…your daddy really loves you." Naruto said as she gently touched Kaoru's long raven hair with her hand.

"Mom, don't you love daddy?" with this question Naruto froze while Itachi just patted Kaoru's head.

She didn't know how to answer her daughter, yes she did love Itachi but as a friend. All these years there's only been one man she has loved the most and Itachi was not that man but his brother…Kaoru's real father, Sasuke.

"Kaoru stop asking so manyquestions." Itachi reprimanded, making Kaoru's head turn down.

"I'm sorry Otou-san." Kaoru murmured

"There's no need to say sorry Kaoru, come on shall we go to amusement park?" Itachi suggested making Kaoru turn back to happy mode again.

"Yay! Mom and Dad are bringing me to the amusement park!" Kaoru exclaimed before running upstairs.

"Kaoru how many times do I have to tell you not to run up the stairs or you'll get hurt." Naruto said.

"Sorry Mom!" Kaoru yelled from the top of the stairs as she disappeared from their view.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked once Kaoru was out of sight.

* * *

"Why me?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention toward his mother.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to move on darling. So I've decided that you're going to manage my Bakery in Tokyo." Mikoto said.

"Mom, why don't you tell Itachi to manage your Bakeshop? I'm busy." Sasuke protested grumpily. He was not in the mood to listen to his Mom's childish antics.

"Sasuke-chan, please do it for me pretty please? You see I am very busy for the opening of my new clothing line in Okinawa, so please do it or else if I die I will hunt you down and haunt you." Mikoto said.

"Mom…" Sasuke groaned. She was using the guilty card again. However, the school year was starting again and it might be good to focus his attention away from Naruto to other things. "Okay, I give up" Sasuke said sighing in defeat.

"Thankyou Sasuke darling."

"Mom, don't call me darling, it's annoying."

"What did you say darling?" Mikoto said, completely ignoring what her sons' last words.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

* * *

**Amusement Park**

* * *

"Otou-san I want that balloon!"Kaoru said pointing to the pink heart shaped balloon.

"Kaoru, that's enough already." Naruto said.

"But Mom!" Kaoru protested.

"Let's go Kaoru, I'll buy you that balloon." Itachi said smiling at the little girl in front of him, her small hands in his.

"Thank you Otou-san!" Kaoru said with a big smile on her face.

"Itachi-kun, you're spoiling Kaoru. Stop it."Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto, let's just enjoy this day." Itachi said, smiling at Naruto while he lifted Kaoru up into his arms.

"Mom, come on. Hold daddy's hand." Kaoru said smiling widely

"_Hold…his hand." _Naruto thought. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist intertwining their hands in the process. Naruto turned to look at Itachi and their hands. Naruto just smiled half-heartedly at him. At the gesture, it was a picture perfect, happy family.

"_I will never let you go…" __Itachi thought_

"So, do you already have a job?" Itachi asked as he settled the three of them by a shed near the anchor's away ride. Kaoru was now sleeping and still being carried by Itachi, with Naruto sitting beside him.

"Hai, my friend recommended me to her employer. It's just a part time job though, for when I'm at school in the mornings." Naruto said she still felt awkward with Itachi after what happened with them yesterday.

**Flashback**

"I'llbe going to New York for a General Manager's meeting summit tomorrow." Itachi started.

"Oh really, how long will it take?" Naruto asked.

"Weeks, actually"

Naruto nodded slowly "Hmm, Good luck with your trip."

"Thank you."

**That night**

Itachi hands Kaoru over to Naruto. "So, good night and tell Kaoru that I love her." Itachi said kissing Kaoru's forehead gently.

Naruto nodded. "Ok, I'll tell her…ah… Itachi-kun?"

"Hmm…"

"Let's work things out..."

"Naruto…"

"Help me to forget him."Naruto said in a whisper.

Itachi held her hand. "You don't know how you make me feel…You don't know how happy I am right now."

Naruto just nodded. "_This will be the best…I need to forget about Sasuke, it's for Kaoru."_

* * *

"YesMom, I'm already in Tokyo, see you Mom." Sasuke said as he hung up.

"_Well Sasuke, welcome to Tokyo…" Sasuke thought_

"Mom, I'm just going outside to play." Kaoru said as she bid farewell to her mother.

"Ok…but be careful outside okay honey? And remember don't talk to strangers." Naruto said as she kissed Kaou's forehead.

"Don't worry mom! I won't talk to any strangers, I promise!" Kaoru said raising her hand as a promise to her mom.

Naruto watched her daughter as she went outside to play.

**With Sasuke**

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, don't rush me Shikamaru." An irritated Sasuke hung up while driving.

Driving his sleek 2009-Black Mercedes Benz SL65-AMG Black series he turned around the sharp corner on the left and braked instantaneously when he saw a little girl run out in front of his car, good thing he stepped on the break before he could hit her. Immediately he pulled the car aside and hopped outside his car.

"Hey are you ok?" Sasuke asked the little girl in front of him.

"Ah, I'm ok sir" Kaoru replied.

"Youhave a bruise, where is your mother?" Sasuke said looking at Kaoru's bruise on her knee.

"No, I'm alright mister." Kaoru said as she stopped herself from crying.

Sasuke slowly examined the girl. She had long raven locks like him and a pair of obsidian eyes their facial features, everything. There was a really a big resemblance between them.

\"Tell me where your mother is or where your father is, so I can tell them what happened." Sasuke said with worry in his voice.

From inside the house Naruto was about to go outside and look for Kaoru but she suddenly froze up. There's NO WAY, Sasuke was here in Tokyo and was talking to Kaoru of all people! "_What's happening? Did he find out where we were?" _Naruto thoughts scared her. If Sasuke found out that the girl he was talking to is his daughter, it will be the end. The worst thing could be is that he will take Kaoru away from me. Naruto could feel her heart beating, nearly jumping out of her chest.

"_I wish he would just go_" she thought desperately.

"You know what, you look familiar…" Sasuke said as he slowly examined Kaoru.

"Really sir?" Kaoru asked smiling, she didn't know why but the man in front of her was giving her a weird feeling inside her.

"My name is Sasuke so what's yours?" Sasuke said introducing himself while he held out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Kaoru sir…" Kaoru said, shaking the man's hand.

"Well that's a nice name, tell me what are your-" Sasuke is cut off when his cell phone rings. "Arg, wait a minute."He said before answering the call. "Hello…ok…I'm on my way"

_"Damn Shikamaru why doesn't he just use his brain? What's the use of his 200 IQ?"_ Sasuke thought as he closes his phone.

"Oh well, I'm afraid this is goodbye." Sasuke said as he pats Kaoru's head.

"You know Sir I like you; can I call you Uncle Sasuke?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

"Of course you can call me that, by the way I need to go now let's just see each other."Sasuke said as he hopped in his car and drove away.

"Bye bye! Uncle Sasuke, see you!" Kaoru said as she waved her hands good bye.

"Kaoru come here!" Naruto said

"Mom! Do you know I have a new friend his name is-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't talk to strangers!" Naruto said as she nearly shouted in Kaoru's face.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Kaoru said as her tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry honey, I just… I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."Naruto said as she hugged Kaoru tightly.

…

* * *

"So this is mom's bakeshop? So girly." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"It's because this shop was created for teenagers, especially girls." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"ShikamaruI want you to give me the sales reports for this month." Sasuke said as he eyed the bakeshop again.

"Ok, right away boss."

**School**

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you at the lockers." Yuukie said as she walked to the lockers leaving Naruto behind.

"Oh, where's my purse? I forgot my ID as well." Naruto said as she scanned the things inside her bag, out of the blue she heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her it was coming awfully close and then she was struck in horror when she realized who the voice belonged to. "It's Sasuke, No way!"

_"He can't be allowed to see me!"_ She thought frantically.

Naruto wasn't looking where she was going when a much unexpected thing happened.

They bumped into each other.

**CRASH**

Naruto turned her head down as she tried to hide her face from Sasuke's view.

"I'm sorry…" She said quickly, trying to run away but she was held back when Sasuke spoke out in surprise.

"Naruto…"


	5. Happiness

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA Kezz dog...  
**

**Edited Version of Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the plot is inspired by the Filipino drama series Katorse which is Fourteen in English.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

A blonde head caught Sasuke's attention; he didn't hesitate or think twice about whipping out his hand and grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

"Naruto, I know it's you so don't try to escape now**.**" Sasuke said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Naruto slowly turned back around to face Sasuke; her heart was beating fast against her ribcage. _'My god all of the feelings I had for this guy have suddenly come crashing back.'_ She also remembers the feel of his lips against her own. The power he held against her.

"So long time no see Naruto. What are you doing here? I assume that you haven't been wondering around Tokyo for the last three fucking years."Sasuke said, his tone of voice was contradicting the calmness on his face.

"It's none of your concern." Naruto said with a cold tone. She was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her upper arm making her wince in pain.

"Sasuke let go, you're attracting people's attention." Naruto said looking around at the people who had stopped in the hallway to watch the argument. She was trembling at his hold.

"Does it like I care _Naruto-chan_?"

"Let go… please" Naruto stammered as she tried her best to struggle against his hold.

"Do you think it's going to be easy for you to escape me again? Well think again."

"Sasuke, is there a problem here?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the tension between Sasuke and Naruto as well as making his presence known.

Sasuke growled before sparing a glance at his friend "What is it Shikamaru?" his hold tightening.

"I'm here to give you the monthly report, Miss. Uzumaki why don't you go to your position?" Shikamaru said eyeing the blonde girl in front of him.

"Uh, sir I was about to do that when…" Naruto said awkwardly motioning to her and Sasuke's hold over her arm.

"Sasuke would you mind letting go of our employee?" Shikamaru asked looking pointedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked like he was going to disagree when slowly he let go of her arm, but still holding his sharp look towards Naruto.

"Uh, sir I'm going to go now." Naruto said as she bowed to the two of them before quickly heading inside her work.

* * *

As Naruto entered the store, she could feel the gazes of her co-employee's eyes glaring at her, probley trying to find the new gossip. _"What's wrong with them?"_ Naruto thought as she opened the door to her locker.

"Naruto, what happened between you and our boss?" Yuukie asked as she whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Boss?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah the good looking guy outside, the one who was holding you arm just a minute ago." Yuukie said eyeing her things inside her own locker.

"Uchiha Sasuke? You mean…" Naruto said looking at her friend.

"Yeah, he's the owner of the shop. He is so handsome Naruto." Yuukie said while giggling.

Both girls made their way out of the locker rooms and started serving customers. All the while Naruto was trying to make sense of what had happened.

* * *

**Closing time**

* * *

"Yeah honey…I'll be home, yes… don't worry… See you soon, I love you…" Naruto said to her daughter on the other side of the phone, she hanged up with a smile on her face.

"So are you finished saying good bye to your lover?" Sasuke asked angrily. He had heard her saying I love you to the person on the other side, for some reason it made him feel angry.

"It's none of your business." Naruto said as she tried to hail a taxi, speeding down the street.

"Where is my child?" Sasuke all of a sudden burst out.

"Child? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Naruto; you know that I knew that you were pregnant when you disappeared from Konoha two years ago, so tell me where my child is?" Sasuke demanded

"What if I said I aborted the child?" Naruto asked raising her brows.

"You wouldn't do that to your own child, I remember what you said to me back then."

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

_"No! I'm not going to abort this child._ _Yes I'm pregnant but I will never do what you want to our child."_

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

"Just stop messing up my life and leave me alone."Naruto said as she snapped out of her memories.

Sasuke grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away. "Let go, you're hurting me!" Naruto said as she tried to break free of his hold.

"Don't fool around, I know my child is with you so let me see them" Sasuke said with ferocity in his voice.

Naruto couldn't hold her tears in"Why would I let you see my child? She's mine!"

"She's mine too; remember '_we_' made her together so I have a right to see her." Sasuke shouted attracting attention from the other people walking down the street.

"What will you do when you see her? Take her away from me? I will never let you do that!" Naruto said as the tears streamed down her face.

"Only if you don't let me see my daughter, remember Naruto she's mine too." Sasuke said pointing out his rights.

"Why do you care just now, huh? Before you didn't want her and now…what's with the 'I want to see my child?" That's unbelievable!"Naruto said angrily.

"Yes your right, but that is in the past now and I realized how I need you in my life…both of you." Sasuke said making Naruto's heart beat faster in her chest. She wanted to believe him but the pain he caused her before was fighting against the love she had for him in her heart. Plus she already told Itachi that they could work things out, it's just that her situation is too complicated.

There he is…Sasuke, the one she truly loves, the father of Kaoru, but what about Itachi? He had always been there for her whenever she needed him.

"Let me into your life again." Sasuke said caressing her cheeks softly leaning down to Naruto's level to kiss her.

'_He is going to kiss me but I can't, I'm going to be unfair if I let him kiss me. What will I do about Itachi?'_

Their lips almost touched the others when Naruto's phone suddenly rings out of the blue. Sasuke muttered curses under his breath while Naruto decided to answer the call. "Hello" Naruto started.

"_Hi, how's my beautiful blonde?" said the voice on the other end._

"Why do you call?" Naruto asked quietly, she didn't want Sasuke to know that the caller was his older brother.

"_Why can't I call you? I've missed you're voice Naruto and I missed Kaoru too." _

"_Uh…yeah, I've missed you too" _Naruto said awkwardly

Sasuke was getting irritated now; hearing Naruto say stuff about missing them to the person on the line was making his blood boil. "Who's that?" An irritated Sasuke asked.

"_Who's that Naruto? Are you with someone?" _Itachi asked over the line.

"Ah…anou, I'll just call you later ok? Bye!" Naruto said as she hung up.

Naruto turned to look back at Sasuke only to see him glaring at her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked as she returned his glare.

"Who called you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm afraid that it's not of your concern Uchiha-san." Naruto said as she waved her hand at the approaching bus.

* * *

**New York…**

* * *

Itachi put his cell phone back in the pocket of his pants, thinking hard after Naruto hung up. He heard a very familiar voice in the background of the call. He will find out about his suspicion once he goes back to Tokyo.

"Itachi"

Itachi turned to look at the familiar voice who just called him. "Father"

Fugaku slowly walk passed Itachi, looking at the view of New York from his office window. "I know what you have been doing,"

"What are you saying father?" Itachi said playing the dumb card.

"Don't play dumb, you know that I know what you are doing so stop seeing her." Fugaku said sternly.

Itachi smiled. "I'm sorry father but I love her and you can't tell me what to do or not. I'm old enough now to decide for myself." Itachi said.

"Are you disobeying me?" Fugaku asked, losing his patience with his eldest son.

"No father I'm not disobeying you, I'm just choosing my happiness and right now Naruto is my happiness." Itachi said with a serious face.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked as he was getting impatient. They were currently outside Naruto's apartment. "I've already told you not to follow me." An irritated Naruto replied.

"As if I wouldn't follow you just because you said not to." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Yes, well thank you" she said in mocking tone.

"Mom your home!" Kaoru said happily hugging her mother while Sasuke's eyes widen in recognition when he saw the familiar kid who he had just met this morning. _'So that's why she was so awfully familiar, her eyes, hair and her face pretty much resemble him.'_

"I missed you honey." Naruto said hugging her daughter back.

"_So, she is my daughter_." Naruto could feel Sasuke's temper rising, he was beyond furious now. Sasuke was clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Oh hey Mom you're with Uncle Sasuke! This is the guy that I was telling you about this morning." Kaoru said smiling at her Mom and to their visitor.

"Naruto you have lots of explaining to do…to our daughter." Sasuke said having a venomous tone.

"Mom, you already know Uncle Sasuke?" Kaoru looked confuse now looking between the two adults.

"I'm not your uncle, I am your father-" Sasuke said

"No, Sasuke you're going to confuse her." Naruto tried to cut him off.

"No! You're not my father; my father's name is Itachi!" Kaoru exclaimed

Naruto looked in horror as she watched Sasuke's face turn to surprise then turned again to anger. "So brother knew all along, all of these fucking years. This is absurd! You told our daughter that her father is Itachi, of all fucking people."Sasuke said he felt betrayed by his own brother.

"No you're not my father!" Kaoru shouted again.

"You need to learn how to respect your father." Sasuke said.

"But Mom!" Kaoru protested

"Kaoru, I'm sorry but the truth is that he is your father." Naruto said referring to Sasuke.

"But what about Otou-san, you love him right mother?" Kaoru asked with teary eyes.

"Yes why don't you answer your daughter Naruto, do you love Itachi or not?" Sasuke asked angrily, his patience was getting low.

Naruto shook her head. "Kaoru this is not the right time for that, it's pretty late now and you need to sleep."

"Wait! Why don't you answer our daughter, huh?" Sasuke asked looking sharply at Naruto.

"Sasuke please stop trying to make things so complicated, please Sasuke just go." Naruto said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Ok, but you can't stop me from seeing you and my daughter."Sasuke said before he turned away, walking back down the street.

"Mom?"

"Don't worry Kaoru; everything's going to be okay." Naruto said assuring her daughter. '_Everything should be ok…'_

* * *

**With Sasuke**

* * *

'_Damn you brother, for all these fucking years you made me look so dumb, making me a fool. I swear now that I have found my family I will take them away from you just like you did to me, you traitor_.' Sasuke thought angrily while walking to where he left his car.

* * *

**New York**

* * *

"Yes, book me a flight… I'm going back to Tokyo as soon as the summit is over…okay, thank you." Itachi said as he hung up the phone. Suddenly a pair of soft hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" the voice asked while giggling.

Itachi just sighed before removing the hands from over his eyes and turning around. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked as he looked at his fiancée.

Sakura pouted cutely. "Why? Don't you miss me?"

'_Well…how can I say this?' He thought dejectedly. _

* * *

**Tokyo**

* * *

"Damn, I can't concentrate." Sasuke said as he slammed the pile of paper on his table, making Shikamaru wince from the impact.

"What is wrong with you Sasuke? Not in the mood?" Shikamaru asked as he boringly scanned documents in his hand.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. "Well apparently."

"Well you don't need to be that grumpy." Shikamaru said flatly.

* * *

"Naruto, you can't do this." Yuukie said while holding her arm.

"But Yuukie I need to do this, so please let go of me." Naruto said as she tried to take Yuukie's hand off her.

"Listen Naruto, you need this job. What about your studies? What about Kaoru, huh? Please Naruto? Please don't leave me here."Yuukie said with puppy dog eyes.

"What's happening here?" Sasuke demanded "Ms. Kurosowa? Ms. Uzumaki?"

"Ah, it's noth-

"Uh, sir I need to talk to you." Naruto said stepping forward, cutting off Yuukie.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto before answering. "Okay, follow me."

* * *

**Inside Sasuke's Office.**

* * *

"So, what do you want?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he leaned against his swiveling chair.

"Here sir, open it please." Naruto said as she put the envelope on Sasuke's desk.

"I know what that is." Sasuke said looking at her emotionlessly.

"So everything's clear?"

Sasuke smirked. "So you want me to accept your resignation?" He said ignoring her question, answering with his own.

"Yes sir." Naruto said formally.

"I'm not going to accept your resignation." Sasuke said as he threw the paper in the bin beside his desk.

"But sir, I really need to resign…I-"

"I don't care about whatever reason it is you have, I need you here." Sasuke said as he slowly approached Naruto. Seeing Sasuke's actions she automatically started to walk backwards to avoid any contact, it turned out to be a very wrong move. She was now being pinned to the wall by Sasuke, with his arms on either side of her face.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Stop this!" Naruto said as she tried to escape him.

Sasuke was leaning awfully close and Naruto's heart skipped a beat, as their lips almost brushed against each other. To her dismay Sasuke left her lips only to plant a kiss to her ear lobe. "Sasuke, no this isn't right." Naruto tried to push him off her but she felt weak, as if Sasuke was sucking all the energy out of her body. Sasuke continued his ministrations as he kissed and licked her neck.

"Sasu-… Sasuke stop." Naruto said in a whimper.

Naruto felt Sasuke smirk against her skin, making her shiver.

"Why Naru-chan? Didn't you miss me?" Sasuke asked huskily, as he lifted his head to look in Naruto's sapphire eyes.

"No" Naruto said firmly

"Oh really? Because it didn't seem like that awhile ago, you're enjoying it." Sasuke said teasingly.

Naruto is about to slap him but he caught her wrist. "Oh no you don't." Sasuke said.

"Let go of me or else." Naruto demanded

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked confidently.

"Or else…I'll shout for help." Naruto said seriously.

"I would like to see you try." Sasuke said smirking

"Hel-

Naruto was about to shout for help when Sasuke kissed her full on the lips. She gasped in surprise letting Sasuke deepen the kiss.

'_Oh no wrong move, you're supposed to close your lips to prevent him from kissing you not to gasp.' _Naruto thought as she was fighting against her mind. To push him off her or just surrender to the kiss and let the pleasures consume her. But it seems like her heart was winning and just seconds later she was kissing him back.

His rough kiss turned passionate, he tried to convey all his love into the one kiss before it ended because he knew it would and it would happen sooner rather than later.

'_This is so wrong but it feels so right.'_ Suddenly Itachi appeared in her mind making her felt guilty. Naruto managed to gather all of her strength as she pushed Sasuke off her, breaking their kiss.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked irritated that Naruto broke the kiss. "That was the last time that you will ever do that to me again." Naruto said as tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong with you, huh? Just moments ago you were enjoying it as much as I was." He said, hurt by her actions.

"This is wrong, _I can't__._"The last words came out as a whisper.

"Why can't you? Is it because of Itachi?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto returned his glare. "What if I said yes?"

That made Sasuke's blood boil, he grasped Naruto's upper arm making her shiver. "Stop, let me go."

Sasuke leaned over her until he reached her ears. "Remember this Naruto, your mine. Not Itachi's, Mine. Hear that? Sasuke said darkly.


	6. Brothers

THANK YOU TO **Kezz dog** and **TrendyKitty **who proof-read this chapter for me.

Edited Version of **Fourteen**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto the plot is inspired by the Filipino drama series Katorse which is Fourteen in English.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

"What's wrong with you Sasuke? You're smiling like a shit." Gaara teased his best friend.

Sasuke turned to look at Gaara with a glare. "Shut up Gaara…"

"Well sorry for that but the smile on your made me hmm I wonder. What's the reason for your happiness is, care to tell me friend," Gaara said raising his non-existing eyebrow.

"Do you remember the girl I was telling you about? I finally saw her after two years" Sasuke said as he drinks his beer.

"So what are you gonna do?" Gaara asked as he sat beside his friend.

"I'll do anything just to get her, to bring her in my arms again, to take her and my daughter with me." Sasuke said smirking.

"But based on your story Itachi is courting her right now so what will you do about that?" Gaara returned Sasuke's smirk.

"I have few plans in mind…" Sasuke off as he stood up and reached for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke smirked again. "To heaven"

* * *

Naruto sighed, thirty minutes left and she could be out of this hell hole. She didn't want to see Sasuke, the bastard! Last night she remembered the sinful kiss they shared. Well for her it was sinful because she had Itachi now, but the kiss felt so…right.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is? So arrogant that Sasuke-" Naruto started before she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"What were you saying Ms. Uzumaki?" the voice asked from right behind her back.

Naruto Immediately turned around.

Oh my god…. Sasuke heard her!

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked coldly trying to hide the embarrassing blush that graced her face as she turned back to her work.

"Of course I am here because I am the general manager, managing the whole store." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke again with a glare. "Of course I know that you're the General Manager, what I am asking is why you're here in my stall? Why don't you go to your office and stop bothering me." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Why? You don't want to see me?" Sasuke smirked as he leaned on the counter.

"You know you're the most annoying guy I ever met!" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"And you're the most beautiful girl I ever met." Sasuke replied back, his smirk never fading away from his handsome face.

"Can you please leave me alone, Sir?" Naruto asked emphasizing the word Sir.

Unexpectedly, Naruto's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello…" Naruto answered.

_"Hello Naru-chan, it's me Itachi"_

"Oh…" after hearing the voice of Itachi on the other line she turned to look at Sasuke with a smirk of her own on her face. "Oh, hi Itachi how are you now? Are you ok there? I miss you" Naruto said sweetly, purposely making her voice loud so Sasuke could hear her conversation.

_"Is there a problem Naru-chan? You seem different?"_ Itachi asked sensing something's wrong.

"Oh no, I'm ok Itachi-kun"

Sasuke's blood boiled as he watched and heard her talking sweetly with Itachi on the other line. Sasuke approached Naruto and snatched the phone out of her hand. "Hey wait! What are you doing?" Naruto asked irritated that Sasuke snatched her phone out of her hold as well as ending the call.

"Give that back to me! Hey!" She tried to reach for her cell phone from Sasuke but to her dismay, he held it out of her reach.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked angrily."Give me back my cell phone!"

"No, you're not going to get this. You should not flirt at the time of your work." Sasuke said with authority on his voice.

"What! I'm not flirting! So just give me my phone!"

"Yes you were flirting, I just heard you!" he said angrily.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's jealousy. "Well what's wrong with flirting? Itachi is my boyfriend; I can flirt with him anytime I want to!" The blonde girl said crossing her arms around her chest.

"You're a mother now…and …and…" Sasuke stammered

"Damn Uchiha's never stammer but…grr…what did I just do? This girl is really pissing me off." Sasuke thought angrily.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Are you jealous?" Naruto asked raising her eyebrows.

He scoffed, "Me, jealous? Why would I? Just continue your work!" Sasuke said angrily walking away.

After he disappeared from view Yuukie went to Naruto's side. "What's with that?" She asked her friend curiously.

"What?"

"We saw all the happenings, so what's with the flirting?" Yuukie teased elbowing her friend lightly. "Uchiha-san is handsome keep going Naruto."

"Yuukie stop doing that Uchiha-san was just asking me about something."

"Asking you out for a date?" Yuukie continued.

Naruto just sighed at her friends pestering. "If only you knew…"

* * *

Itachi was looking at his cell phone asking himself, who was the guy with his girlfriend?

"Was that…Sasuke?"

* * *

"Welcome back Itachi-sama" the butler greeted when Itachi walked through the door of the Uchiha mansion.

Itachi smiled. "Thank you for the welcome."

"Uh sir, about Sasuke-sama…"

Itachi raised his brow. "What about Sasuke?" This will be the confirmation of his suspicion that Sasuke was here in Tokyo.

"Your father called and is looking for Young master Sasuke but the problem is he hasn't gone home and it's been two days." The butler explained.

Then it hit Itachi, Sasuke was here in Tokyo and worse he was with Naruto. In no time he picked up the keys and coat before he dashed back out of the mansion. "Wait sir, where are you going? Your father will arrive in half an hour."

"Sorry but I need to do something." Itachi said as he hurriedly hopped back in his car.

* * *

"What's wrong with you? Can't you just go home?" Naruto said irritated and annoyed. She and Sasuke were currently outside Naruto's apartment.

"Why would I? I wanna go in to see my daughter."

"Grr, how many times do I have to tell you? Kaoru will be asleep by now, you should just come back tomorrow if you really want to visit her" both hands on her waist.

"Well what if I said I'm not just here for Kaoru." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Then…you're wasting your time." Naruto said coldly

"You know what, just go I'm tired" She said as she turned her back on Sasuke but in her surprise, Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" She said with a glare. "Tell me…do you love Itachi?" Sasuke asked with seriousness suddenly replacing his aloof attitude of before. Naruto felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. How was she supposed to answer that? Yes, she loves Itachi but only as a friend.

"Tell me" Sasuke demanded.

"What your asking is absurd, I don't have to tell you who I love or not, just let go."

"Well it's a simple question answerable by a yes or no…I am asking you…do you love Itachi?" Sasuke said with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked once again

"Um…anou…I…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

What should I say? If I say no, Itachi will be hurt and if I say...Yes that I still love him, it will be total trouble remembering that their dad was still against her.

"Why don't you answer him Naruto?" Itachi said appearing from the shadows of the night.

"Itachi-kun…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Itachi.

After seeing Itachi, Sasuke immediately loosens his grip on Naruto's arm. He felt anger. His control was running low and the next thing he knew he was approaching Itachi and hit him hard in the face.

"No! Sasuke don't!"

"You traitor!" Sasuke said angrily as he pulled Itachi's collar upwards. "You fucking knew all these years where my family was and you never said anything? Huh? Why the hell did you do, that for? To keep Naruto for yourself Bastard?" Sasuke shouted making noise in the middle of the night.

"Sasuke please stop it. Let him go. Itachi stop this please" Naruto tried to stop the growing tension between the Uchiha brother's but it seemed like the two were in their own world. They didn't listen to her plea.

Itachi pushed Sasuke off him and hit him in the face. "You're the bastard here Sasuke, you're the one who trashed them. You're the one who neglected Naruto and her love for you! Don't you know that every single day of her life, being alone she has been crying. Do you know about the contract that father wanted her to sign for your own fucking sake? He wanted Naruto to disappear after giving birth with your daughter. Don't you know how much pain you have caused her when you said you didn't want to take the responsibility for your own child? All I can do is comfort her and love her, and yes Sasuke I love her, I can give her the love she wants unlike you!"

Naruto was crying now. "Please Itachi, Sasuke stop this please."

Sasuke wiped the blood from the side of his lips using the back of his hand. Sasuke smirked. "Yes, I admit that I didn't cherish the moments that I had with Naruto, but I realize my mistakes and her importance in my life when she disappeared. I know that I shouldn't hurt her and I did realize that I love her and I will definitely keep her by my side.

Naruto was still crying while looking at Sasuke and itachi

"She's mine Itachi"

"You don't have the right to claim that she is yours Sasuke, because she is not property to own." Itachi countered

Sasuke continued to smirk as he put his hands in his pockets. "Of course I know I'm just telling you to back off." Sasuke said with a dangerous tone.

"You can't order me around Sasuke, I'll only stop when Naruto says that she can't return my love so you're the one who should back off." Itachi said

"Please stop this, the two of you! I want you two to go now, just go! Stop fighting in front of me! Why don't you respect me? huh? I'm not a thing to be passed around, so go now!" Naruto cried as she shouted at them.

"Naruto…I…" Sasuke started.

"Save it, I don't want to hear the explanations from the two of you. You're just making my life complicated, so just leave me alone. Just leave us alone!" Naruto said as she ran inside her house.

* * *

**Love Triangle Sparkling!** REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Letting Go

**Authors Note: ****My greatest thanks to my wonderful Beta Akahane-Scarlet Feather or Hinata796 before for proof-reading! especially my greatful thanks for re-editing (Ruka's scenes on Fourteen's GA Version of this story). =]**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** For those people who doesn't read disclaimer and just accuse people of stealing someone else's plot line you need to read this, Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto [everybody knows this its freaking obvious!] if I own Naruto I'm not going to bother myself writing this story. Number 2, the plot line is based on Filipino Drama Katorse in English Fourteen. So there's a lot of Katorse [Fourteen] Elements here in this story. So, got it people? In short I do not own anything but the OC's.

* * *

**"Letting go of the one you love is hard"**

_-iTachi_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Letting Go**

* * *

"Mom, why are you crying?" Kaoru asked as she noticed her mother's tear streaks gleaming on her cheeks. Naruto, in return, smiled halfheartedly. She stood there in front of the sink, holding a soap-stained plate with one hand while wiping the tears off with the other. "I'm alright sweetheart; something just got stuck in my eyes." Kaoru frowned; although she was such a little girl she could tell that her mother was lying.

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

Naruto did not answer but pulled Kaoru against her chest for a hug. Kaoru almost cried as she felt her mom's distress while holding her. Her mother shouldn't have to feel so agonized! But what could she do to ease the pain? "I love you, Mom," she murmured, clutching at her mother's back.

* * *

Sasuke was at Tokyo Pub, hanging out with Shikamaru and the others, as usual. After a week of exhaustion simultaneously managing the shop and trying to tame the unrelenting lioness inside Naruto Uzumaki, he deserved a break. He scoffed at the thought of Naruto continuing to ignore him. Someday, he'll _eradicate Uzumaki'_s family name to Uchiha.

_Naruto Uchiha…_

He liked the sound of that.

Sasuke then downed half of his drink in one go while his friends all watched him amusedly. Noticing the quietness of the group, Sasuke turned his gaze towards them, glaring.

"What?"

"Slow down man, we have all night!" Kiba cheered, drinking his own share of beer in the process.

Sakura giggled hugging her fiancé's arm, "Maybe Sasuke-kun is in a bit of trouble, ne Kiba?"

The others all laughed and tittered at her comment, but the object of their amusement wasn't so pleased. "Shut up, Pinkie," he growled and put his hand in the air, signaling to the bartender he wanted another beer. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Yo, Shikamaru, I think our youthful Sasuke **lovesick** for once!" Lee shouted over to his friend at the other end of the bar. The man scratched his head in agreement and returned to ogling his fiancé Ino with loving but boring eyes.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! Surely it's not **that** bad! After all, you were our high school heartbreaker! How hard is it to snag a girl with your experience?" Neji huffed exasperatedly at his friend's moping status.

A large hand slapped onto the counter and everyone in the pub jumped slightly at the sudden impact. "If the girl you love," Sasuke hissed, his onyx eyes glowing, "Rejected you in every single way because of her stubborn, beautiful personality, how can you persuade her to come back to you? If the girl you love had loved you once but you ruined every shot with her by breaking her heart once and you only just realized that you returned the feelings she once felt, how can you tell her you're sorry when she **won't freaking listen?**"

Silence swept over the group and the noisy motion of the pub filled in the absence of sound. Finally, the shy Hinata piped up softly, her lavender eyes wide and helpful, "The girl you love, if she loved you once, she can love you again. Don't give up on her like last time."

_Damn, why are girls so good at giving love advice?_

"Thanks Hinata," Sasuke smirked and waggled his eyebrows over to Neji. "Maybe I should take your girl for a ride sometimes, you know?" the long haired older Hyuuga in return flashed him the middle finger. "Ouch, I can tell when my humor's not wanted."

He felt a sudden vibration in his pockets and fished out his phone. "Hello, Uchiha Sasuke," he drone immediately in a bored tone as he took the call.

"_It's me."_

obsidian eyes widened before returning to their rightful place in his sockets. "Oi, why the hell are you calling?"

"_I need to talk to you. Meet me at Tokyo Harbor."_

Before he could protest, the line went dead.

* * *

Itachi stared emptily, facing the elegant Tokyo harbor bridge. The sepia lights from the city were mirrored in his _onyx_ eyes. He gulped the last drop of his beer before putting the empty can beside him.

"Wow, this is my first time seeing the great Uchiha Itachi drinking," Sasuke said in mock surprise as he swaggered over. He smiled inside; if their father saw his golden boy drinking it was almost certain that he would get a heart attack. He took a seat a few inches away from his brother.

Itachi spared his younger brother a glance before turning his gaze back to the calm lake before them.

Sasuke was growing impatient. "So, what do you want? If you're not going to tell me why you called, I have to go. To both our surprises, I'm a pretty busy person." He was about to stand up but Itachi grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly, glaring half-heartedly. If his brother wanted a fight, he'd gladly give it in usual circumstances. But right now, all he wanted to do was go home and lay down on his bed.

"We need to talk Sasuke," Itachi said seriously. Sasuke looked back on his older brother with a different expression, scared, because of his new tone of voice. He knew that voice too well; Itachi only used it when he was deadly serious.

"What?" Sasuke asked once again, his obsidian eyes boring into Itachi's dull onyx orbs. He put his hands inside his pockets. "Hurry, Itachi, I don't have all night to chat with you," he continued impatiently.

Itachi let out a loud, audible breath. "I know I said that I'm going to fight for Naruto's feelings-" Itachi paused for awhile like he was trying to keep himself calm, but his voice was obviously hoarse with sorrow. "I know I said that I'm only going to stop loving Naruto if she told me so... but Sasuke I'm not dumb."

"We all know that, Itachi. You're the golden boy everywhere," Sasuke sneered sarcastically. His brother ignored his teasing remarks.

"I'm not dumb, so I know that Naruto still loves you."

This stopped Sasuke in his tracks and actually made him listen for once to his brother's words.

"...I'm just denying her love for you to myself because I don't want to believe it. But now I realize, if I really love Naruto I-" Itachi paused again, gulping before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I-if I really love Naruto I, I'll let her be happy with the man she truly loves."

Sasuke stared at his brother, dumbfounded, trying to understand Itachi had just uttered. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Just a week ago, the same person had boldly challenged him to win Naruto's heart, but now here he is, telling him he's letting go of Naruto. So that she could be with him. "Itachi, are you trying to **humor** me?" he said, annoyed and disbelieving.

Itachi smiled warmly at his brother, with no hint of venom or loathing in his voice. "I'm letting her go. I've made up my mind." He stood up and exhaled, "So now it's up to you, _Sasuke_." With a stretch of his arms, he patted his brother's back heartily and started walking away.

"What?" Sasuke leapt to his feet and shouted after his brother. "Uchiha Itachi, are you freaking **serious?**" His brother's back kept on leaving, making his eyes squint to make out his brother's silhouette. "**ITACHI****, ANSWER ME!**"

Finally, the man stopped and turned around, his hands in his pockets and with a brilliant, angelic smile lighting up his features, just as the sun decided to make its entrance and make his appearance seem even more godly. "Uchiha Sasuke!" he yelled, raven hair whipping around his face and illuminating the happy, free expression planted in his eyes. "Take care of her, love her, don't ever let her go! If I see a single tear sliding down her cheek because of you, **that's** when I'll take her from you!"

Sasuke finally smirked at his older brother's words of advice as they started sinking into his mind. "That's not going to happen, and you know it ANIKI!" he shouted for Itachi to hear.

His brother smiled in return and at the moment, the two looked as if they were a part of a model shoot, the sunrise blazing down on them, illuminating their god perfect faces. It was the perfect example of the silent agreement as brothers between them; they would make Uzumaki Naruto happy.

"But Sasuke, you have to promise me something!"

"Fine, what is it?"

* * *

**_It takes some time_**  
**_God knows how long_**  
**_I know that I can forget you_**

**_As soon as my heart stops breakin'_**

Naruto watched on an iron bench in the grassy park as her daughter play with her friends underneath the big Sakura tree. Watching her daughter's happy and smiling face made her feel happy as well, but half of her heart still felt big and empty. _Why does it have to be like this?_ She pondered sadly. _Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a man that loved me back right away? _

"Good afternoon."

Naruto looked up from her reverie, only to see the ever smiling Itachi waving his hand for a greeting. "Oh, hi Itachi-kun…" She was still a bit uncomfortable; after all, it had been nearly a week since the two had last met after the god awful fight.

His smile dimmed a couple of notches. "Don't worry; I'm not here you to tell you to choose me."

"Ah, no! That's not it Itachi-kun, I-!" Naruto stuttered. _Why are the words not coming out of my mouth? Why can't I just tell him that's it's so difficult for me to choose between them? 'I love you both so much, but I see you in a different way.'_

His response was the first to break the awkward silence. They completely shocked her, leaving her heart breathless in pain. "Naruto-chan, I've decided to let you go."

She turned to face Itachi, her eyes full of agony and sorrow, but they were also somewhat mixed with relief. "Itachi-!" His name was the only word she could say.

Itachi looked up to the calm, blue sky, his eyes dull mirrors that signaled nothing but contentment. However, deep inside his heart, he felt like was committing seppuku to himself; stabbing and murdering his insides hundreds of times.

At that moment, all his thoughts and memories crashed on him, reminding why he was destroying the chance of his own happiness like this.

_Letting go of Naruto isn't a decision. Decisions are what people choose to better their own lives. My life gains nothing from losing her; instead, it loses everything._

_She's the only girl that I've ever looked at, ever since that stormy night where her mother and late father had driven up to the mansion for protection from the harsh weather. And they had brought a little girl with them, two golden hair in pigtails swinging up and down as she skipped across the hallways, singing nonsensical songs. That moment, there was no clouded weather or tears of God occurring outside. That moment, a second sun had been born, warming its way into my heart._

_Face it, Itachi; your life revolves around Naruto and Kaoru. You spent every moment in the last three years concentrating and worrying only about them. They were the only people, the only things that kept your mind from going insane from the lack of control in your life. They made you realize that you weren't your Father's tool. They made you realize that all you really wanted in your future was to have a respectable office job and settle down with them, a happy family. Why are you letting go of that dream?_

_And Sasuke that self absorbed jerk of a brother who never looked up to you or even respectfully acknowledged your existence; you're giving him happiness by letting Naruto run back to him. Can you face it? Going to their wedding and smiling like you are now, while inside you want to scream and rip up every single picture you have together as a family? Losing him isn't like losing Naruto. It isn't permanent. You'll still always have a blood bond with him. It doesn't count._

_Why are you doing this? Why are you killing your only shot at happiness?_

"I love you Naruto, I want you to be happy. So I'm letting you go."

"Itachi-kun, what are you saying? You're my boyfriend and I lo-" Naruto tried to protest but Itachi interrupted her.

"Please stop! If you say you love me, it would be even harder for me to let you go." His mouth drooped in a sad, heart-broken smile that nearly wrenched out Naruto's heart. He stood up, ignoring her rising voice.

"Itachi-kun, you're not listening!" Her voice cracked as she tried to grab onto his sleeve. "Please listen, I just want-!"

He turned to face her again, this time with a perfectly happy grin, a mask that she could barely see through. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," he reassured her warmly, his onyx eyes the only peep holes to his sorrow. "I want you to be happy…so go talk to Sasuke."

She was crying now, the wet, salty tears cascaded down her cheeks and he fought the urge to crush her in his embrace and whisk her away to a world where she could be his. _But we can't. I love Naruto. Naruto loves Sasuke. And I also love Sasuke, no matter how minimal the affection is. I want the both of them to be happy. I want to be happy. But if I were to choose myself, none of us would be happy. It's better this way Naruto, don't cry!_

"You can let go, Naruto-chan, you're a strong girl, remember? Beneath all those tears is a lioness that can overcome any obstacles. I know Sasuke loves you, and truthfully he's always been the stronger one," he remarked bitterly, "so I have no qualms about leaving you with him. He'll protect you from Father; I could only help you run away. But that' not going to fix anything now is it?"

"Why? Why does it always have to be one option and not both?" Naruto wailed, clutching her temples in a half-deranged manner. Itachi smiled, amused. It was like she was reading his own thoughts and yelling them for the whole world to hear.

"Everything's going to be fine; I'll support you two so don't worry," Itachi soothed, wiping the tears from her beautiful face.

"I-Itachi-kun, thank you so much for everything...for all the things you did for me and Kaoru. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings in that way, but don't think I don't love you. I do, and I'm forever in debt to you."

"Well, you can pay me now," Itachi said, handing Naruto his handkerchief.

"How?" she asked, vigorously wiping off all the water and mucus that dripped from her face.

"Just smile for me; wipe those tears off your face. You look incredibly ugly when you cry," Itachi teased her.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I'm not!" she giggled, laughing through her tears.

Itachi smiled, glad to see her back on track. "That's the Naruto I know!" he slapped her shoulders playfully and she squealed, wrapping her little hands around his wrist to stop him from hitting her again. His face turned serious once more as they stood there, holding each other. "Be strong Naruto," he whispered, and suddenly swooped down, barely touching her cheek with his lips. Her _blue_ eyes widened in shock and Itachi stood up. "I have to go now."

"Why don't you have dinner with us Itachi-kun? Kaoru's been waiting for you to visit," Naruto offered.

Itachi shook his head. "Tell Kaoru I can't. I'm quite busy these days. Father's been bombarding me with work so-" He stopped uncertainly. "This is goodbye."

Now it was her turn to shake her head, her large blue eyes old and wise for once, contrary to her usual innocent expression. "No. It's never goodbye. We'll see each other later, so I'll leave you with this." She stood on tipsy-toes, locking her arms around Itachi's neck and planting a sweet kiss onto his forehead. "Come again," she whispered, her tears threatening to overflow.

Itachi's eyes had closed, and he smiled at her warm embrace. "I'll see you later," he nodded gently and detached her arms from his shoulders. He turned around and walked down the path to his car; the tears that he had been holding in burst downwards onto his cheeks continuously. With that one simple act of kindness, his heart had ached so badly that he almost had to stifle his mouth with his feet to keep him from crying.

_What was it someone said?_

_Letting go of the one you love is hard,_

_But if you need to do it-_

_For everyone's sake_

_Then it is for the best._

His onyx eyes sparkled with tears as he stared at the fallen leaves on his white convertible.

"Maybe I can love you in my next life," he said aloud wistfully.

_If we ever meet again._

**_Anticipating_**  
**_As soon as forever is through_**  
**_I'll be over you_**

* * *

**Closing Notes: **What cha think guys? Please Leave a Review! Let me know and make my day happy =]]


	8. For Your Happiness

**Authors Note:** My greatest thanks to my wonderful Beta Akahane-Scarlet Feather or Hinata796 before for proof-reading! especially my greatful thanks for re-editing (Ruka's scenes on Fourteen's GA Version of this story). =]

* * *

**Disclaimer**:For those people who doesn't read disclaimer and just accuse people of stealing someone else's plot line you need to read this, Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto [everybody knows this its freaking obvious!] if I own Naruto I'm not going to bother myself writing this story. Number 2, the plot line is based on Filipino Drama Katorse in English Fourteen. So there's a lot of Katorse [Fourteen] Elements here in this story. So, got it people? In short I do not own anything but the OC's.

* * *

**"Caged birds accept each other but flight is what they long for."**

-Tennessee Williams

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**For The Sake of Your Happiness**

* * *

Sasuke parked his car in front of a simple suburban home. He smiled slightly as he saw Naruto and their daughter Kaoru seated together in the grassy garden directly in front of the small patio. Naruto was reading a story aloud to her daughter, her melodic voice softly flowing through the words like music. The two were oblivious to the outside world and completely unaware that he was approaching them quietly. "Hey," Sasuke called out to get their attention. Naruto looked up, noticing his presence.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered, her eyes widening as she noticed him standing in front of the iron gate. Kaoru gave her mother a concerned look before catching the eye of the man that claimed to be her father. "Mom?" Kaoru fidgeted, reaching for her mother's sleeves.

Naruto smiled assuredly at her daughter, knelling down and brushing her long raven locks aside. "Kaoru, can you go in for awhile? I'll follow you in a minute; I'm just going to talk with your father." She swallowed, feeling butterflies beating on her stomach walls. She couldn't actually believe the words that came out of her lips.

Kaoru nodded in understanding. "Um, okay," she whispered, running towards the front porch of their home. Naruto watched her daughter disappear into the house before looking back to face Sasuke.

* * *

The two stood side by side as the moon's divine light illuminated both of their faces. "Itachi already told me…" Sasuke said, breaking the silence between them, his hands inside his pockets. Naruto nodded uncomfortably.

"So…" The single word was the only one that would let itself flutter out of her mouth and she flinched miserably. _What am I supposed to do?_ Here she was right now, like an innocent child too shy to even say anything to her crush. _ARGH! Naruto, you're not that innocent naïve girl from before! Itachi said you were strong so…so…_ She nearly pulled her hair out in frustration.

Sasuke finally sighed, making up his mind that he would take care of his shattered pride later if Naruto forgave him. "Naruto, please give me a second chance." _Well, this is it. If she dumps me I'll blame Itachi to fix my broken pride. _Sasuke chuckled at the thought.

Naruto furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. "What's so funny?" With that, Sasuke straightened himself up again and turned his obsidian eyes toward Naruto.

"Nothing, I just remembered something," he smirked, turning to his aloof self again. In one single moment, he gave Naruto an intense gaze. Blue meets Black. _This is it. This is judgment day._ He can't screw a single word up if he wants Naruto to come back to him.

"Listen to me well and clear, Naruto, because this is the first and last time I'm going to be this sweet. Don't hope I'll keep this attitude up forever." Sasuke paused to see the effect of his words on Naruto. She swallowed in her nervousness, heart thundering against her chest. Her blue eyes never wavered as they looked resolutely onto his obsidian ones.

"If you give me another chance, I will never leave you. I'm not going to hurt you anymore like before…losing you was like slowly and agonizingly dying without anyone by my deathbed. Naruto, I was so lost and I realized that I **need** you and love you. I'll take the best care over you and Kaoru for the rest of my life if you'll please, just welcome me back into your arms." Sasuke bit his tongue. _Shit, those words! I can't believe they came out of my mouth…_ He mentally cringed after realizing that it wasn't hard for him to be sweet and lovesick like a pig. He wouldn't blame Naruto if she was laughing right now to his face.

Instead, she began to cry, hiccupping every now and then to his dismay. _Oh god, did I screw up?_ _Now what?_

"Naruto, stop, don't cry-!"

"I-I'm not crying because you made me, idiot! I'm crying because I'm so freaking happy…" Naruto sniffled, looking up to meet his gaze. "Yes, yes I'm giving you a second chance!" Her tears cascaded frantically down at her cheeks at the sudden up and down bobbing of her head. All the pain punctured in his heart disappeared all of a sudden. In his delight, he pulled Naruto to a crashing hug and lifted her up, her feet inches above the ground.

Aniki, you sacrificed your own happiness for me…I swear I'm not going to waste this second chance the both of you gave me…

* * *

Not far away from the couple, a second pair of obsidian eyes watched them from afar. A middle aged man scrutinized the both of them, especially the smiling blonde. His stern eyes reflected the air of a man who had been hardened by many obstacles in order to achieve his goals.

"Master, should we go home now?" the assistant asked his employer dutifully.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke!" Kiba slapped his buddy hard on the back, banging his friend's forehead onto the table in the process. "So how is it with you and your aching heart?"

Naruto's eyes bugged out of their sockets and she hugged Kaoru to her side tightly, afraid at the boisterous crowd her…boyfriend led them to. To her surprise, Sasuke straightened himself without complaint, merely grinning at the dog lover in a sincere way. "Never the better man, never the better. I've brought both of my girls here today."

"You're two-timing?" Sakura shouted, her green eyes widening. Just two hours ago she had finished getting her hair permed which allowed her pink curls to bounce around so excitedly. Her white hands grabbed Naruto's cheeks and squished them together, inspecting the blonde's face rather awkwardly. After finally releasing her, she pouted, cocking one hand on her hip. "Damn it, she's gorgeous! I feel so old compared to her!"

Hinata giggled and crouched down to shake hands with the quaking Kaoru. "Hi there!" she smiled brightly, instantly gaining the trust of the raven head. "Naruto-chan, we've heard so much about you from Sasuke over here! Truth to be told, most of the time he was shouting profanity at his cursed love life and at how much it sucked," she confided wickedly towards the new addition to their group.

Sasuke scowled as Naruto giggled. "Hinata, better watch what you're saying. I heard you were debating about suicide when a rumor got around that Neji was going to get engaged with Tenten."

Before she could kick the arrogant man around the shins, Kaoru piped up adorably, "Cute name Tenten!" she giggled. An awkward silence ensued until Chouji started laughing hysterically. "Hey everyone, the kid's totally right!" Naruto smiled as a few drinks were passed around. She felt warm and safe and included in her new circle of friends, and honestly she felt as if her life **was** turning for the better.

* * *

Itachi stepped inside his father's office where he saw his father seated on his swiveling chair and massaging his forehead. It had been months since the meeting in New York where he had last met his father. He could see a look of utter displeasure on his face. Itachi's heart sank, did he do something wrong? _Does he already know about Sasuke and Naruto?_ But no, he couldn't have. He was the perfect boy, the one man who never disagreed to his father's commands. And why should he? To the older Uchiha's eyes, Itachi had everything and was blessed with a luxurious and grand lifestyle that most people only dreamed of. _But Father, if only you knew. I live in a life full of loneliness and sorrow. This is my hell._

"Sit down," Uchiha Fugaku ordered sternly. Like a puppet, Itachi sat opposite of his father's direction. "Lift your head up Itachi. You're a Uchiha, and we should all be proud of ourselves." It was frightening to look into his father's eyes; a cold and dull onyx that was devoid of the warmth of fire that Sasuke occasionally sparked.

"Yes, father," Itachi whispered, but he still refused to look directly at his father.

"I know what's happening." Itachi silently gaped. How did he find out so quickly? _I must protect them all now._ Nevertheless, he nodded; there was no point in denying the truth.

"You know the consequences of helping that filthy girl, right Itachi?" The boy's eyes snapped open in indignation and he tried to argue against his father's words, but was interrupted once again. "You know that I **allowed** you to do what you wished because you said yourself that Uzumaki was your happiness. But now that she's tempting both heirs of the Uchiha family, I cannot allow that low life to break into our lineage and taint and disgrace the name I built up for the two of you."

Itachi had to stop himself from bashing his father's face in by clenching his fist. "Naruto's not like that! I helped them because they deserve to be happy, Father!"

The older Uchiha banged his fist on the table, making Itachi jump slightly. His onyx eyes glared with fury at his son; did he just dare talk back to him? "As long as you are a Uchiha, I have control over you! You'll be following me and me alone!"

"Father you can't do that!" Itachi protested.

"Are you questioning my words?" he asked sternly.

Itachi just looked down in his lap again.

He had to obey his father.

"You'll be meeting her tomorrow."

"Yes father." Now Itachi was back to his old life: a caged bird, a grown man who had been manipulated all his life.

But for the sake of his love for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kaoru, he' would do anything to protect them.

Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

* * *

**What do you think pips? Hope all of you enjoyed reading this new installment of FOURTEEN, I know its been 1 or 2 months since I last updated but still I did not forget about this fic =] Thus, Please Read & leave a REVIEW!**


	9. The New Girl in Town

**"Sacrificing is an act of Love"**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**The New Girl in Town**

* * *

"Naruto, do you want to come work at my café? I'll give you higher wages than what Sasuke's giving you!" Sakura pleaded, smiling warmly and intentionally teasing Sasuke while talking to her new friend. Hearing this, the boy scowled and Naruto giggled at his sour face.

"And if you have some free time on your hand you're welcome to visit the chemical factory with Kaoru!" Ino piped up, shoving Sasuke out of the way so she could take a seat beside Naruto. Across the table, Tenten was still scrutinizing Naruto's face and demanding the brunette to spill her beauty secrets. While Naruto chuckled nervously, Sasuke rubbed his forehead in irritation. The girls had totally surrounded his…girlfriend and he had been kicked out of their world of chatter. However, looking at his Naruto and Kaoru, he felt happy and complete.

"Hey Sasuke! Ditch the girls and join us! We're playing billiards," Kiba invited his best friend to join them to play. Shikamaru and Sai also called for him. "Come on, Sasuke, you don't want to be stuck with girls, don't ya?" Kiba teased.

"Sasuke, hurry! Shikamaru and Sai are winning and I need your help!" the dog lover boy nearly cried out while clutching his raven locks in confusion; how could he shoot the last three balls on the cue? Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

* * *

After the exhausting day, the two finally reached home with Kaoru sleeping on her father's arms. Sasuke had moved out from his father's mansion into the house Itachi had bought for Naruto so they could all be together as a family. "Sorry, my friends seemed to like to tire the both of you," Sasuke smiled softly, breaking the silence.

Naruto shook her head. "Ah, no, it's alright. Kaoru and I enjoyed meeting them." Her eyes mirrored genuine feelings of happiness towards her newly found friends. "They're all so friendly! I want to try Sakura's cakes so badly! Ino offered some perfume samples from her business and I want to try Tenten-chan's make up products. They're all so amazing, heading their own businesses!" Naruto talked fondly of the three girls, even though they had only met for the first time a couple of hours ago.

Sasuke rubbed his aching forehead and noticing his actions, Naruto frowned. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" she asked her boyfriend worriedly.

He sighed. "How do I put this? Sakura's just beginning to learn how to bake and Sai's been her taste tester a couple of times. He nearly died because of food poisoning."

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed, disbelieving Sasuke's words, taking it for exaggeration.

"Sakura almost always 'accidentally' uses expired flour to mix in her cakes and Ino nearly burns her factory every time. She mixes different and toxic chemicals with each other, not even bothering to check her calculations because she insists that 'everything will turn out fine!". Tenten…" He shivered just thinking and talking about the weird things Tenten and the rest of them were doing in their life. "Don't even ask further."

Naruto chuckled. "Well…based on your story, they're not that bad. If they were, you'd never be friends with them for so long…" she commented.

Sasuke smiled for the first time since talking about his friends. "Yes, you're right."

She squealed loudly, making Sasuke glare. Thankfully Kaoru didn't wake up at the sudden noise. "What?" he gave his girlfriend an annoyed look.

"You smiled!'

"…So?" He looked away for a brief moment, hiding the faint tint of pink on his high cheekbones.

Naruto pouted. "You should always smile like that! You're even more handsome when you do that!"

Sasuke turned to look at her again. "I knew I was handsome ever since I was born," he smirked.

Her pout got bigger and she looked away. "Hmph! Don't be so pig headed Sasuke; you're not that handsome," she blushed, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Aaaw, don't take back those words, Naruto-chan. You don't have to be ashamed as you were only speaking the truth," he teased Naruto, wrapping his free arm over her shoulders.

"Don't be so full of yourself!"

* * *

The next day, Itachi called for Sasuke to meet him at Tokyo Harbor again.

"So you're going?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother's eyes to see the blue color confirm his words.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, Father said I have to go and fix the problems at our LA branch of the company," he said, grabbing the can of **juice **out of his younger brother's hands, drinking it.

"Ew, Itachi did you just kiss me indirectly?" Sasuke joked. Itachi laughed at his comment. "You sound like a girl Sasuke, being overly concerned about an indirect kiss.

Sasuke flushed. "Shut up Itachi!"

Itachi smiled. "Itachi, please, your promise, keep it." Sasuke turned to look at Itachi at the abrupt change of voice. "I'm going to be gone for a long time so don't screw up. I won't be here to council the two of you. And also Fa-" Itachi paused. _He doesn't need to know or care about Father interfering; I will protect them all. _

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "And also what, Itachi?" His brother shook his head. "It's nothing. I forgot what I was going to say." He cleared his throat and raised his blonde lashes to the sky. "So, Sasuke, I'm relying on you to protect Naruto and Kaoru."

"Of course. I'll protect my family with my life." His seriousness (for once) matched his brother's tone of voice. Itachi smiled, contented at his younger brother's words.

"Thank you Sasuke."

For the sake of the happiness of all the people I love most in my life-I will do this. I hope this will correct all the mistakes I've committed.

* * *

**Airport**

"I'll be going inside first." A raven haired girl monotonously spoke to Itachi, her emotionless eyes boring into his obsidian eyes. He nodded in reply, looking back one last time at the scenery of his homeland. He would never forget anything: none of the memories, none of the sights and sounds, nothing.

I know the three of you will be happy.

"Young Master, it's time." Itachi's assistant tapped him nervously on the shoulder, alerting him that it was time to board the plane.

"All right. Let's go." He was finally ready to depart.

"I can't believe Itachi-kun did that!" Naruto cried sadly while Kaoru sobbed on her lap. "He didn't say goodbye to me! He didn't say goodbye to **Kaoru!** Why?" She sniffed and blew her nose hard on the tissue held up to her face.

"Ah, don't worry Naruto-chan! Itachi-kun will come back; he's just abroad on business. I'm sure he'll come back," Ino reassured the two.

Kaoru looked up from her mother's lap, tears visible on her cheeks. "Really?" she asked innocently with hope that her father figure would come back to their side soon.

Sakura nodded. "Yup, so don't worry Kaoru-chan! Itachi-kun will absolutely positively reassuringly come back!" She patted the little girl's raven locks and giggled along at her use of lengthy adverbs in her sentence. "Ah, by the way, Naruto-chan did Sasuke call you? He's been late on our meeting the clients are waiting for him to start the presentation." Shikamaru asked, waving his cell phone in the air and grabbing the brunette's attention.

She nodded. "He's on his way right now."

* * *

"Don't nag Shikamaru you sound like my mother…Huh. Okay, I'll be there," Sasuke replied grumpily as he hung up the phone. He was at home, looking for the documents he needed for the next meeting, but there was no such luck. He was about to punch the papers from frustration when the door bell rang. He walked to the front door, opening it, and saw a women with strawberry red hair that reached her shoulder. Her eyes were blue, but so cold.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

To his surprise, the girl pulled him by his necktie and kissed him. His onyx eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**WHO'S the mystery girl? Find out the next chapter! So please READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Uncertain Future

**Authors Notes:** Thanks to my lovely beta Akahane-Scarlet Feather for proof-reading this chapter! =]] And thanks to those People who reviewed and continue to support this Story! I can't thank you Enough! **AND YEAH, THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **

**READ THIS!**

**Seems like the readers and the reviewers only notices One of the two characters I added to this story! One of them is the Girl we Love to Hate! Now guys! Check back Chapter Nine to guess who's the SECOND mystery character! XD**

**And yes the mystery girl is Karin!**

* * *

**"Love is pulling together against all odds."**

-Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Uncertain Future**

* * *

"Mom, hurry up! I really want to go to the beach!" Kaoru called. She and her father were currently in front of the garage, waiting for Naruto to emerge out of the house.

"You don't need to worry Kaoru. We're going to reach the beach before the sun rises anyways," Sasuke said to his little angel.

"But Dad, I'm so excited! I really want to go!" Kaoru whined, frowning miserably.

Sasuke chuckled and patted his daughter's head lightly. The scene made him really feel like a dad at his current age. Even though technically his fatherhood started at the age of seventeen, he felt this was the real start.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just finished packing our lunch!" Naruto frantically apologized, scrambling out the door while holding a big basket in her hands.

"It's okay, Naruto. We're just going to have fun today, so no worries," Sasuke said while lifting the carrier from her hold.

"Mom, I'm so ready now! Can we go, Daddy?" Kaoru pleaded with sweet puppy eyes that her parents couldn't resist.

Both parents sweat dropped. "Well sure…we're ready to go…"

"Yay! We're going to the beach-beach-BEACH!" Kaoru chanted repeatedly with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Where is Sasuke?" the older Uchiha asked sternly while massaging the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache forming at immense speed.

"Sir, this is the result," Nishida stated calmly, handing over the envelope to his employer's hold.

As he received the envelope, the older man slowly opened it, revealing pictures of a happy family and one solo shot of a certain blonde haired girl. This could not be happening…he could not allow this. He was against the poor filthy girl from the start. Why did his two sons obsess so much over this monstrosity…this plain and simple girl? _I need to get rid of her. This weed is in the way of Sasuke's path._

There was only one solution to the problem.

"Get me the phone Nishida; there's an important phone call that must be made."

"Sir, what about the child?"

The older Uchiha smirked. "That's another issue, isn't it? By the way, I want you to ready the car for me this night."

* * *

BEACH

"Mom, come on! I'm so-so-so-SO hungry!" Kaoru said, waving to her parents to follow her lead.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other, smiling before turning their attention to their daughter. "Wait a minute Kaoru, we have some time to kill," Sasuke drawled and held Naruto's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Despite his relaxed tone, Naruto frowned at the uneasiness he sensed under his confident mask. "Sasuke, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" she asked worriedly. Since last night, Sasuke had been aloof and sighing. Like there was something going on in his mind that he wasn't telling her.

"Ah, it's nothing.I'm just anxious about the reaction of our clients for our new presentation of bite-sized bake goods. We've all been working so hard on this project that it's a waste if we don't get the partnership with the advertiser," Sasuke reasoned, giving her a slightly reassuring smile.

"Oh, okay."

But Sasuke still wasn't convinced of his reasoning.

...

**FLASH BACK**

_Sasuke pushed the girl off of him while wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. He glared at the girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted angrily to the newcomer. In return, she gave him a smile as if nothing had happened just moments ago. The strawberry haired girl welcomed herself inside the house. "Hey, I asked who the hell you are! Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded._

_"So…this is where you live. Not bad," the girl said for the first time as she looked around the house._

_Sasuke twitched angrily. "I asked, who are you?" he demanded. The girl slowly approached the onyx eyed lad, her three inch heels clacking against the marble flooring. His glare deepened as the girl continued to ignore his question. She smiled wickedly, looking up to meet his glaring eyes._

_"Hmm, I just want to see my fiancé. Nothing more," she said. Her fingers managed to find their way towards his chest and began to trace imaginary lines all over his sculpted body, boldly flirting and hitting on Sasuke. _

_The man in question growled and grabbed her wrist. He pushed the strawberry girl off of him. "Get your hand off of me! And who's fiancé?"_

_The girl scoffed, not affected by his obvious rejection, and instead smiled flirtatiously at him. She hooked her arms on his neck and inched closer to his face, pressing her body against his. "You know, I like your type feisty…but you know you can't do anything about this arrangement Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke growled as he pushed the girl yet again away from him. He finally took more permanent action by grabbing her arm and leading her outside of the house. "You know what? You're crazy! Go fuck someone else because I'm not interested in you. I'm not interested in anyone but my girlfriend!" he proclaimed angrily, obsidian eyes mirroring complete fury._

_"It's too early for you to say that Sasuke-kun; you're mine and what I want I get." She stuck her hand out and flashed a perfect, ambassador/fashion model smile. "I'm Karin, your future wife."_

_"I don't care about your freaking name, I already have someone," Sasuke said bluntly._

_"No matter what you do, Sasuke-kun, you'll be mine," Karin replied confidently._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto definitely doesn't need to know about that...

After their bonding moment at the beach, the day came to an end. They were heading back to Tokyo now.

"Mom, why do you have to work at this time? It's already 4:00 pm!" Kaoru whined. She still wanted to be together with her parents but Naruto had just told her that she needed to leave.

"Kaoru, I'm not working. I need to attend and afternoon class. It's one of the requirements for incoming outsiders who want to attend the Tokyo U," Naruto explained patiently to the wide eyed raven girl.

Sasuke spared an amused glance towards his daughter before returning his gaze on the road. "Your mom need to do this so don't make her feel bad by pouting. Besides, you see her everyday," Sasuke pointed out to his sulking little girl.

Kaoru's pout got bigger and she wrapped her arms around her chest. "Fine! I understand," she answered back begrudgingly.

"So this is my stop," Naruto sing-songed as Sasuke pulled over in front of the majestic gate of Tokyo University. One of the prestigious schools in Tokyo, it loomed before them all, intimidating but awe-some. Naruto gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she leaned forward to say her goodbyes. "Be a good girl Kaoru! Don't be a headache to your dad, okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, I promise I'll be good!" Kaoru beamed, proud to have a chance to be responsible, and raised her hand as a promise.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Take care of her, all right?"

"You know you can always count on me," Sasuke whispered, giving her a peck on the lips. They both heard a high-pitched squeal almost instantaneously from the back.

"Mom, Dad, go for it!" the little girl cheered, cheering them on. Both parents smiled awkwardly and embarrassed at their daughter.

"We're going to fetch you after, okay?" Sasuke reminded his girlfriend.

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

* * *

TOKYO U, HALL

"So this is Tokyo U, huh? Wow, this is just the lobby but the school's like a mansion! Fascinating…" Naruto said aloud to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts and glamour of the school that she wasn't really looking and accidentally bumped into another person.

"Oh my god, sorry! I'm so sorry!" Naruto cried while bowing up and down apologetically.

The dark blue haired boy was stunned to see a beautiful blonde haired girl before him with the widest, most dazzling pair of sapphire eyes he had ever seen. Or just eyes in general.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto stammered uneasily as the person in front of her had still not uttered a single word. The man shook his head. "No, it's all right. There's nothing to worry about so you shouldn't be apologizing," he replied calmly.

"I'm really sorry, though!...Sir…."

"All right, but are you one of the students who passed the scholarship examination?" he asked. Naruto was about to answer him but the nearest intercom called her attention. **"ALL STUDENTS WHO PASSED THE SCHOLARSHIP EXAM SHOULD BE ATTENDING THE CIVICS SEMINAR AND ENTER ROOM 303. THANK YOU." **

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really need to go! Sorry again!" Naruto cried and she dashed out of the hall.

The blue haired man scratched the back of his head while looking at the retreating back of the girl. "This year will probably be the most memorable once school is in session," he grinned to himself, eyes sparkling.

* * *

In Naruto's way, blocking her path to the seminar (again), a black-suited man in his mid-30's approached her. "Uzumaki-san?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him wearily. Oddly, just by looking at his shaven, emotion-less face gave her a strange gut sensation. "Uh…sir, sorry but I still have to-" she tried to explain but he cut her off and got to the point of hir arrival.

"My name is Nishida Tohru and my master wants to talk to you…_Privately_."

"Master?" Naruto uttered.

She was absolutely clueless to what was about to happen.

* * *

**Please Continue Supporting this story! :)**

**Please Read and Review! **

**PS: THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! **


	11. Between The Lines

**"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."**

**-Aristotle**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

* * *

"My master is waiting for you here, young lady," Nishida said in a respectful manner. The old man had brought her to one of the most famous restaurant in Tokyo. It was only where the richest went to dine. However, Naruto felt odd and uncomfortable, noticing that the place was empty. It looked as if the whole place had been arranged for some special event.

"Mister…why is this place so empty?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

He didn't answer, and instead steered her over to an ornately decorated table, with a certain man seated around it. "Master, Uzumaki-san is here now," Nishida informed.

Naruto was shocked. She never expected to meet…Sasuke's father once more. And now, her whole body trembled under the all too familiar look the older Uchiha gave her. The look of pure loathing and disgust. The only glare that she could never stand; the look of disdain.

Fugaku Uchiha looked at her with intimidating eyes. "Sit down, Uzumaki-san," he ordered. Like a robot, Naruto automatically obeyed his orders and stiffly sat down across from his direction. Her hands clutched her skirt and she flinched as the man spoke again. "I hope you still remember me, Uzumaki-san."

She felt her chill run up her spine by the way he said her name. How could she not remember him? He was the one who had forced her to choose the option of running away with little Kaoru, abandoning her own mother in the process.

"Y-yes, sir," Naruto answered, still aware that the older Uchiha was shooting her a look that she would not be able to handle.

"Well then, I hope you also remember that I am against you. I was against you being together with Itachi and now I am against you with Sasuke. You're living with my son and you're daughter together under the same roof when you're not even married. That's despicable," he coldly proclaimed.

"My daughter is Sasuke's-" Naruto tried to explain.

"Don't think I'm as dumb as you are to believe your lies. You're a disgrace!" he snarled.

"Sir, why are you even doing this?" she cried, insulted and humiliated.

Instead of answering, he called for his assistant. "Come here." The dutiful manservant automatically zoomed into the scene, placing a silver attaché case in front of the girl.

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened considerably. The case was filled to the brim, almost overflowing with stacks of fresh new, green $100 paper bills. "I'm giving you a million in exchange for your isolation from Sasuke and Itachi along with your child. You're not allowed to come back here ever again. If that's not enough, I will double the price for two million. All this money will be in your grasp if you sign this document, promising that you'll disappear forever from my sons' lives."

* * *

"What's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me since last night," Sasuke asked in a calm, but dangerous tone. He hated being ignored. And although it pained him to do so, he need to confront Naruto once and for all about her strange behavior.

She spared him a glance before going back to her worksheets. "I'm not avoiding you."

"Don't play dumb; I know that you're avoiding me. Why? What happened?" He caught her wrist and held it to his chest. "Was it something I did?"

Naruto turned to look at him emotionlessly. "I'm fine...okay? I'm just tired." She tugged her hand away and adjusted a few items on her table. Then she slung her book bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and eyed him coldly. "I'm going to school now..."

Kaoru bounded across the floor from the kitchen and tip-toed all the way up to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Mom, you're going now?"

Her mother nodded. "I really should go. Bye."

"I'll drive you there," Sasuke said, picking up his keys from the counter.

She shook her head. "No! You don't need to, I-I'm going there with my friend."

The truth was, she was obviously lying, but she needed some time away from her family. There were too many things troubling her mind.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_"Sir, why are you even doing this?" she cried, insulted and humiliated._

_Instead of answering, he called for his assistant. "Come here." The dutiful manservant automatically zoomed into the scene, placing a silver attaché case in front of the girl._

_Naruto's hazel eyes widened considerably. The case was filled to the brim, almost overflowing with stacks of fresh new, green $100 paper bills. "I'm giving you a million in exchange for your isolation from Sasuke and Itachi along with your child. You're not allowed to come back here ever again. If that's not enough, I will double the price for two million. All this money will be in your grasp if you sign this document, promising that you'll disappear forever from my sons' lives."_

_"Sir, please stop trying to win me over with money! I-!"_

_"If you don't do what I want, I will kick Sasuke out of the house. I will disinherit him and cast him out on the streets to survive for himself. Don't you remember the promise I made years ago, Uzumaki? Or do you want me to make you remember?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened. How can he take this threat so far?_

_"I can do anything to destroy the lives of your loved ones, including your family. Especiallyyour flesh and blood-your daughter. I can take her away from you if I want to. After all, you don't have much money to possibly supply her with anything she needs..." Takeshi continued._

_My family...friends...and Kaoru too?_

_"Don't you DARE lay your hands on my family!" Naruto proclaimed angrily, trying to stop herself from breaking down and sobbing in front of the older Uchiha. She failed to do so though, and several salty tears cascaded down her cheeks._

_"If you don't stay away from my son, I will have to sink to those matters."_

* * *

**AT THE BUS STATION**

"Hey, you okay? Hey!"

That voice sent Naruto back to reality. She turned to look at the direction of the voice, revealing the boy she had seen a few weeks back on the day of her induction to Tokyo U.

"Are you alright? Good thing you snapped out of your thoughts," the blue-haired guy said while rubbing his star tattoo on the left side of his face. Naruto looked at him, noticing that he was at least a year older than her.

She smiled, remembering the little bumping into each other incident a few weeks back. Naruto turned to look at her wrist watch abruptly and cried in dismay as she found she was late for her first class. She stood up hastily.

"Sorry, but I need to go now!" she excused herself and started to panic, looking on both sides for the bus.

"I can give you a ride if you want," he offered. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Uh, don't worry. I won't harass you or anything; I'm a student of Tokyo U, just like you."

It's raining and the bus seems like it'll never stop by here. Naruto thought, considering his offer. She finally nodded. "Okay, but remember this-if you do something to me I won't hesitate to beat you up."

"By the way, I want to introduce myself. Hikaru, and you?" he grinned and held out his hand to his kouhai.

Naruto smiled brightly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." She accepted his handshake and stepped out into the rain.

* * *

"Sasuke, meet me at your mom's Restaurant. I want you to meet someone," Fugaku Uchiha said sternly over the other line. Authority practically resonated in his voice.

"Dad, I can't! I'm currently in the middle of an important meeting," he whispered furiously. Truthfully, he just didn't want to go, enjoying his time alone playing with Kaoru.

"Busy? Your lifestyle is far from busy, Sasuke. Just come over here. I'll be waiting." Sasuke growled in frustration at the dial tone and tossed his phone over his shoulder.

"Ah shit, this trouble," he muttered under his breath. Inside, something churned inside of him, making him believe that something bad was to happen. Kaoru blinked at the use of profanity and gave her father a reproachful look. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. "Say, do you want to go out for a while, Kaoru?"

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the Restaurant it seemed eerily designed for a party-without people. Only his father and an awfully familiar girl were sitting down at one of the extravagantly decorated tables. He snorted mentally before approaching the group. Sasuke had had to leave Kaoru inside the car after promising her that he would come back immediately after buying things for their picnic plans.

"Father-" But he stopped as he took one good look at the girl. His eyes narrowed.

"YOU!" Sasuke growled. The strawberry blonde haired girl smiled at him in return.

"Sasuke, watch your mouth in front of a lady," the older Uchiha reprimanded his son. "Come sit down."

"Just tell me why you called me. I canceled all of my meetings for this 'something important'," Sasuke lied to escape his father's scrutiny.

The older Uchiha glared right back at his son. "I just contacted your secretary Sasuke, so there's no need to lie."

Karin smiled and laid a perfectly manicured hand onto his father's. "So this is your son Uchiha-san! You're right...he is so handsome," she smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke, making him sick.

He scoffed and took a seat beside his dad. "Tell me what you want Father."

"I want you to meet Karin, your fiancée."

At that exact moment, Karin flashed him a crocodile smile.

Sasuke harshly stood up and slapped his palms on the table, making it rock violently with his harsh movements. "I am not consenting to this! You know my decision father!" Sasuke snarled angrily.

"Sit down," the older Uchiha commanded.

"NO."

Fugaku stared at his son with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Father, why the hell are you doing this? I already have my own family-a wife and daughter! For crying out loud, stop this already. You're acting like a desperate old geezer," Sasuke shouted.

"I am you father, so I will do anything for you. This is for the best, as Karin is a beautiful specimen of a wife," Fugaku raised his voice.

Sasuke glared at his father. "I'm not following through with your plans. If you want, you can marry her dad." He began to walk away.

"So this is what she's teaching you?"

Silence.

"That damn filthy girl is teaching you to disobey your own father!"

Sasuke whirled around and pounded his fist on the wall. His onyx eyes glowed while glaring at his father. "Don't call her that again," he whispered menacingly. "I respect you father, but if you insult her again...I don't know what'll happen to you." With those words, he withdrew his hand from the wall, leaving blood stains and a six inch deep hole in the beige printed plaster.

"Sasuke, if you go out of this place without accepting your fiancée-" the older Uchiha threatened.

"Take your damn money, Father! I don't need it. I don't need you for all I care, as long as I have Naruto."

* * *

Kankurou laughed, clutching his stomach, eyes watering while Sasuke scowled. "It's not funny," he growled, taking a seat beside Kiba who's openly making out with Sakura who's also clearly drunk. They're both clearly drunk for that matter.

Shinno settled down with his coffee before turning his attention to his friend. "You're right, this is bad."

Hinata hugged her fiancée's shoulders from the back and rested her deep, lavender eyes onto onyx once. "You need to tell Naru-chan about this, Sasuke-kun," she worried openly, wondering what might happen to her newly made friend if she was to find out about this awful 'fiancée' of Sasuke's.

"I know, but Naruto's went through a lot of hardships already and I don't want her to worry about my dad's interference. As the man of the family, I have to do everything to protect them."

"How about Itachi-kun? Tell your older brother about this," Tenten piped in to the conversation. Sasuke frowned. "I've tried to contact him ever since he left for the States, but the calls won't go through."

"That's so weird! Why can't you contact him while I can contact my daddy?" Sakura hiccupped, breaking away from her boyfriend's face. Her face was flushed pink from their little session. Everyone stared at her, believing the pink haired head to be drunk. "My daddy's in New York dummies," she giggled and went back to cuddling Kiba.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in realization. "Father...of course he would have figure that out. Sakura, contact your dad for me," he ordered his former love interest, turning his serious gaze to the still disoriented girl.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because he's the only person who can contact Itachi for me," Sasuke explained, not even bothering to snap at the girl in irritation of her drunken state. A ring of hope had begun rising in his chest. If he could contact Itachi, maybe his older brother could help him to escape the situation.

Indeed, he was the golden boy.

* * *

**Sorry for the late Update! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	12. Engagement

**"A heart breaking isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding.. Sometimes it can be as quiet as a feather falling.. And the most painful thing is, no one really hears it, except myself.."**

**-Naruto**

Source: (Quotes from LovingYou (Dot) com

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Engagement**

* * *

"So, he's trying to contact Itachi."

Fugaku Uchiha's voice rang out in the cold, dark room, adding to the solemn atmosphere in the study. His manservant nodded dutifully and took a step back, noticing the displeased look on his master's face. Fugaku rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt an impending headache coming onto him.

"I won't let that misguided fool of a son contact his older brother. Not now." Not now when my plan has just started. He'll be another pawn, just like Itachi. I won't let that girl jeopardize what I started for my sons. He swiveled his chair to face the giant, golden oblong window.

"What should we do, sir?" Nishida asked. The older Uchiha stood up from his seat and turned to inflict his eyes upon a picture of his family on his table. He glared at one particular pest in the middle of the glossy paper.

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

The weed in the middle of Sasuke's path. The girl who was tainting the name he worked so hard for. The family glory was all going to amount to dust and be wasted; all because of her. Uzumaki Naruto, you are small, but you are dangerous. You can destroy my family, shred them into pieces. A treacherous risk that could poison the ground they all treaded on.

She was nothing but a pest in society, a gold digger like every woman whose leeching could carry them to the top. Just like before. He wouldn't let that kind of awful situation occur in front of his family. He couldn't let her claw at his sons. Never.

"Get ready."

* * *

"You still can't contact your father?"

Sasuke cursed, agitated, finding the persuasion of stubborn Sakura (He's former love interest) to amount to a waste. After all, it had been a month since he had last seen or even heard from Itachi. It was even more suspicious that both his calls and Sakura's couldn't reach the States.

"Whoa! Don't get so angry, bro! Chill out," Chouji warned, holding his girlfriend together after crying over Sasuke's extremely pissed off and scary face.

Neji seats down with Hinata on the couch then turned to face his fiancee. "Maybe there's someone who's interfering with the calls," Kiba mused, cupping his chin on his hands. Everyone turned to look at his sudden comment and he sweat dropped profusely with the new attention. "I mean," he stuttered, "maybe someone doesn't want Sasuke and Itachi to talk."

"I think Kiba-kun's right, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata piped up, hitting her hands on the table with her eyes wide in realization.

Sakura twisted the white cloth napkin in her hands, thinking the mess her friends were slowly unearthing. "So...you're basically saying that Sasuke-kun's father has everything do with this?" she asked worriedly.

Shikamaru sighed and cuddled up closer to Ino (His fiance). "Pal, I hate to admit this, but Kiba's right. There's something fishy about the whole picture. Be careful," he directed to his best friend.

"Hey! What do you mean you hate to admit?" Kiba protested.

"I know," Sasuke replied grimly.

* * *

Sasuke began his long journey to reach home. He wanted to see Kaoru awake before the newly hired nanny sent her to sleep. He smiled to himself as the thought of home...his only sanctuary from his father's conspiracy. Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened as he thought of his father. If he had been younger, he wouldn't have ever thought that his father was capable of going so far as to cut off his contact with Itachi. It wasn't impossible, though, from a man like him who could send people on their knees-a very powerful person, indeed.

He turned sharply on the corner when two black cars came suddenly, out of nowhere. Producing an enormous screeching sound, the cars blocked the front and back of his own. A number of men in suits came running out from the vehicles.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath. He got out of the car and began to look around, trying to form an escape route in his mind. But he was cornered.

"Young Master, come with us."

* * *

"Ah! Thank god the day is over! I can't wait to see Kaoru," Naruto gushed aloud while stretching her tired arms. She massaged her fingers with a large sigh. Writing on those computers all day long is so tiring! Especially since I don't even know how to use one, she pouted. I hope Tono-senpai will help me again tomorrow! Naruto closed her locker with a nice slam and slung her book bag over her shoulder lazily.

"Hey Naru-chan! How was your first day?"

She jumped up in the air, surprised as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Hikaru sweat dropped at the reaction of his kouhai. "Sorry! Did I surprise you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto shook her head, obviously lying. "No, just don't do that again. I may have a heart attack next time," she stammered, placing her hand over her chest to calm her heart beat.

"You know, you're a bit jumpy. Something bothering you?" Hikaru asked. His words hit a nerve on Naruto. Ever since the not too friendly reunion with Sasuke and Itachi's father, she had felt uneasy and over-conscious of her surroundings. Whenever brand name cars came passing by her house, she shook, thinking that Sasuke's father would come to take her daughter away with him. Stop thinking like this, you're being paranoid!

She scolded herself internally, nearly pulling the roots of her hair out in frustration. I won't let him touch my family. I'll fight for them instead of running away like last time, three years ago. No, my family's complete now and they'll fight along with me. Someone tapped her shoulders again, snapping her out of her thoughts. Thinking that it was her senpai Tsubasa again, she elbowed the figure. "Senpai, not now! I'm thinking abou-"

"Ow! Well, isn't that a nice greeting?"

Naruto froze and whipped around to see a tall girl behind her.

"Hi, I'm Karin. I want to talk to you, if it's not too much of a bother," the strawberry blonde girl smiled innocently, flipping her locks away from her shoulder.

"What's with that girl?" Hikaru asked aloud, watching both of their retreating forms.

* * *

Naruto was clueless as to why she was brought to this hotel. Looking around, it seems as if there were only socialites in beautiful dresses and carefully ironed suits. She had an uncomfortable feeling that everyone was staring at her, thinking that she didn't belong in the scene with the golden chandeliers and the grand stairwell. The whole design of the place silently screamed to her that she was not one of the crowd and would never be. Naruto never knew that standing in the middle of a fancy hotel could intimidate her like so. Why was she brought here by that girl? She frowned. Speaking of Karin, where is she? She hugged herself close, feeling like a lost puppy.

"Uzumaki-san?" Naruto turned around to acknowledge the man that spoke her name.

"Ah, sir," Mikan greeted and bowed respectfully to the older man. If this guy's here, Sasuke's father is probably here as well! If the older Uchiha was truly in the grand room, he wouldn't be pleased to see her. Not. At. All. I have to go, quickly!

"Uzumaki-san, here is an invite from my master." The manservant handed her a golden brown envelope. On reflex, the brunette shoved his hand away from her. Her whole body shook, obviously signaling that she didn't want to accept the invitation. Why would I ever go into the snake's den?

Nishida's eyes swept across her pale face and his mouth opened in a sigh. "I'm going to be truthful with you, Uzumaki-san. This is the invitation for Sasuke-sama's and Karin-san's engagement."

...

**Wait. What?**

Slowly, a tear escaped the corner of her eye and she gripped her skirt so hard that the skin over her knuckles turned white with pain. Her heart did not want to accept the news, but her mind already had. A thousand times her thoughts rammed her heart over and over again like a cat clawing at a dangling, vulnerable string. The sharp stinging shredded her faith and caused her to believe once more-

Sasuke had left her alone.

**Again.**

Another tear fluidly moved down her cheek and onto the ground. From somewhere a gasping sound emerged along with truly heartbroken cries escaping a poor woman's lips. Where were they from? How did those sobs perfectly describe her pain and suffering right now? Then she realized.

Those cries were hers.

Now Naruto realize something she hates to admit,**_ "A heart breaking isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding.. Sometimes it can be as quiet as a feather falling.. And the most painful thing is, no one really hears it, except myself.."_**

* * *

"What are you doing Father? Let me go!" Sasuke raged while struggling with the two men holding him down in a golden, velvet-cushioned chair. His obsidian eyes blazed in fury. "Dad, tell them to let me go or I'll create a scene here that would taint and destroy your reputation!" he whispered scathingly.

"There seems to be something wrong with your son, Fugaku," Karin's father remarked, taking a delicate sip of his wine. His daughter stood by him, looking confident and please that Sasuke would be hers starting tonight.

"It's nothing," the older Uchiha smiled and hoisted Sasuke up on his feet. "But let me talk my son into better behavior. If you excuse us." He dragged them over to the corner of the room and let go after making sure there was a reasonable distance between them.

"I don't permit this attitude." Another pair of obsidian eyes flashed in fury and Sasuke paled. He had forgotten how commanding his father could be. "You'll be following my orders if you don't want anything to happen to your family. I know you know what I can do, so don't test my patience."

"Then tell me first, what did you do to Itachi?" Sasuke demanded, with equal seriousness in his tone.

"Follow me and sit down."

"The door is open, Uzumaki-san, please come in."

The manservant dutifully opened the door for the very stiff and disoriented Naruto. Her legs were beginning to feel wobbly and she clutched the hem of her skirt to support herself. Her sapphire eyes blinked several times before adjusting to the sudden light of the ball room and finally wandered upon- She gasped softly. **Sasuke!**His father was also there, with the girl who had brought her to this place and another man who looked to be her father.

What's happening?

"Oh! We have a visitor Uchiha-san!" Karin smiled and waved her hands towards Naruto. Her lips had slid up in a different way from a few hours before. It was as if she was sending the other girl a message. A You Lose and I Win look.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to stand up, but was once again restrained by the two guards at his sides. He growled in frustration. **"LET ME GO**!" he snarled angrily.

"Sasuke." The soft, but stern voice of his father made him remember what he had been told a moment ago. Damn it! Dad, you planned this all along!

"Uzumaki-san, welcome to my son's engagement party. We've been waiting for your arrival. Go and help the others to prepare food," Fugaku drawled, his cold gaze bored onto her, daring her to make a contrary move.

**Engagement.**

Her eyes glazed over in numbness and her hands released the pressure on her skirt.

So it's true. He's engaged with that girl.

A cry escaped her lips, and more tears threatened to taint her already puffy face, but she withheld herself. She would not allow herself to cry in front of a man who had betrayed her twice. She would not cry in front of a girl who she envied for snatching away the man she loved. She would not cry in front of a stranger.

And she would definitely not cry in front of the intimidating glare of the older Uchiha.

He wants me to serve him. He wants to humiliate me.

I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

* * *

**YR**: 2 Chapters in 2 Days this is my sorry gift since its been months? years? since I updated so Enjoy! Also thank you to those who reviewed all of you rocks!

**DISCLAIMER**: I Do not own Naruto the plot is based on Filipino Drama Katorse (Fourteen in English) but this (will be) is completely original

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. The Return

**'If you love someone, let them go. If they dont come back they were never yours...if they come back, there yours to keep."**

-Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**THE RETURN**

Naruto slowly found herself serving the four before her. She moved too stiffly while picking up one of the crystal wine glasses and pouring the rich dark liquid from the bottle in her hands. Fresh and cold from remaining in the small bucket of ice, her fingers became numb, causing her to shake slightly as she approached Sasuke's side of the table. Actually, her whole body began to tremble. _Stop. Breathe in. I am going to be okay. I won't cry._ After all, Fugaku was practically glowing in victory, satisfied that Naruto had been hurt and humiliated today. _I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

She filled Karin's glass to the brim full of the nauseatingly sweet content and quaked in front of her next obstacle. Sasuke. She hesitated, knowing full well that if she went to him, the tears that she had been keeping in ever since she stepped inside the ball room would be lost. _But there's no turning back now..._ Her legs began to wobble and she swallowed the big lump in her throat. Seeing Sasuke so well dressed and cold, looking at her with emotionless obsidian eyes, her heart seemed to harden into pristine glass, then shatter into a million pieces as his gaze pierced her.

What is she doing? Serving this old man willingly? Are you nuts, Naruto? Don't believe him, damn it, believe me...

Sasuke thought angrily as he watched Naruto slowly walk up to him. She began filling his glass.

"Congratulations."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his clenched up fist loosened in shock. _Does she really think I'm betraying and hurting her again like last time?_ Before the love of his life would walk away and leave his side forever, he grabbed her wrist. He stood up, tightening his grip and scraping his chair loudly against the floor. This final action earned the attention of Karin's father and his father.

"Naruto, wait it's not-" he tried to explain but the blonde pushed his hands off of her. He didn't want to admit it, but at that moment where she pushed him away, a tight, painful feeling burned at the bottom of his stomach. How could she believe his father over him? Why wouldn't she hear his explanation first before thinking he betrayed her? _Does she really think I'd throw her away for a girl I barely know?_

"Is there something wrong?" Karin's father asked worriedly as he witnessed the scene before him. Karin let out a soft chuckle, the epitomical laugh of a refined lady. "Daddy, stop fussing over everything! Of course that girl is okay; we didn't do anything, right?" Her face shone with faked innocence and a smile bloomed across her lips to create a perfect, pretentious angel face.

"There's nothing wrong, Maki! Let's just start talking about the date of the official wedding of our children, shall we?" Fugaku smiled paternally to his friend, placing his empty wine glass onto the table.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He needed to run after Naruto. Now he finally understands that this was all a trap, a move in his father's chess game from the very beginning-sending Itachi off so there was no one to help him out of this situation, bringing Naruto to such a place without a clue in the world, then break the engagement news to her in the most heartbreakingly way possible. It was all a plan to take control over his life.

He stood up but was once again forcefully brought down to his seat. He could feel his anger beginning to double, bangs drooping irritatingly over his eyes. Once again, he tried to stand up, but the same cycle happened again. _No more choices!_ Mustering up incredible potential strength, Sasuke whirled a left hook to one of the guards and elbowed the other man with the momentum of his first attack. Breaking off in a sprint with all of the elite socialites gasping and eyeing him, he glanced for a single moment to glare at his father.

You can't keep me here, Father.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long she had kept on running from that horrible, **awful** place. Her legs were protesting against the unbearable and unexpected pain, her heart felt like it was breaking, and salty tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She felt helpless as she collapsed onto the cold floor, hugging her knees close to her chest. _I probably look like a lost puppy in the middle of a crowded street,_ she thought miserably. _If only Itachi-kun was here to tell me what to do...what should I do? No, I have to be strong for Kaoru even without Itachi. I won't let them hurt her. Even without SasukeI can-_

"Naruto-chan?"

She froze. She knew that voice.

"I-Itachi-kun?"

Indeed, it was the glowing, raven haired Prince Charming kneeling down before her.

"Yes, I'm back," Itachi smiled, handing out a wrinkled tissue from his pocket and began wiping the tears off of Naruto's cheeks. With this free hand, he rearranged her blonde locks, wet and sticky on her face, and brushed it behind her ear. The gentle act of kindness from him made her heart ache even more. She couldn't help herself but to hug him for support and comfort; right now at this very moment she didn't care if they were in the middle of the sidewalk, or that bystanders were scrutinizing and bad-mouthing them for publicly displaying affection right now. Right now, he's the only person who understands her in this world.

Right now she needs a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He rounded the corner, breathing and panting hard. He realized he didn't have any idea of where to turn; all of the streets looked the same in his point of view. He skidded to a stop and glanced wildly around, looking for a way to travel along a more open and public road. Sasuke sensed that some of his father's bodyguards were running after him, but he felt too weak to get up and move from his half-collapsed position. _Naruto, damn, where are you?_ After momentarily stunning his captors, he had managed to escape from the hotel thanks to his father's assistant. He actually couldn't believe that the obedient old guy who would not normally betray his father helped him escape.

As he turned and (thankfully) found the open road, a car skidded to a halt in front of him and blocked his way out. "Shit," Sasuke cursed, fists held up and ready for a fight. His obsidian eyes widened as a passenger of the car opened its door.

"Hurry Sasuke!" Itachi urged.

"I-Itachi.."

Despite his speech incoherency, Sasuke didn't need to be told twice; in less than a second he hopped inside the car and skidded down the highway.

* * *

"So, this is your own house?"

Sasuke looked over the interior, complete with fancy furniture and a golden grand stairwell. Itachi nodded and handed over his jacket to a waiting attendant. "Yeah, I just bought this house from the States with the help of my friend," he answer gently, sitting beside his younger brother.

"Itachi, I need to find Naruto! I need to find her! For the first time in his life, Sasuke sounded like a helpless kid, pleading to his brother in help to find the most important person in his life.

"Don't worry, Naruto and Kaoru are upstairs. I suggest you don't wake them. Whatever the problem between the two of you is, I hope you will fix it eventually. After all, you're not supposed to let her cry." Itachi stood up. "Come on Sasuke, I'll show you to your room."

Sasuke was bewildered. _Does he not know about my situation?_ "Itachi," he decided to be blunt, "I need help."

The raven turned to face his younger brother. "My help?"

"I was being chased by dad's bodyguards when you found me. He wants me to marry this girl and made me attend an engagement party forcefully. And he made Naruto serve us-!"

"What?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _So Itachi really is oblivious to everything after all. _"He also cut our communications. I tried to contact you, but I couldn't."

Father, how could you break our deal?

Itachi clenched his fist, face white in anger.

"Itachi?"

"Ah, sorry Sasuke, I was just thinking!" he smiled at his brother. "Don't worry, from now on Father won't be interfering between you and Naruto. No matter what happens, I'll protect the both of you." He patted his younger brother on the shoulders.

He will do anything and everything in his power to protect the family he learned to love.

* * *

"STUPID FOOLS! How could you all let my son escape! There's a dozen of you and only one of him; are you all as cashew-brained and blind as bats?"

The older Uchiha was almost screaming in rage at his men. They all flinched under his powerful fury and rising voice. "W-we apologize, but someone rescued him."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT A-"

"Um, Master? I beg your pardon but I have a report for you." Fugaku looked at his assistant in exasperation. "And what is this so important news that you must interrupt me with, Tohru?"

"I apologize sir, but intelligence has stated that the Young Master Itachi has returned to Japan. Just this night."

* * *

"No, not now Sasuke. Please, I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Naruto avoided his gaze for the fifth time that day. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Naruto, please you need to believe me I-!" He was interrupted when someone entered the dining room.

"Morning Mom, Dad!" Kaoru piped up happily, kissing her mom and dad on their cheeks in the process.

"Good morning Kaoru! How was your sleep?" Naruto asked her daughter, smiling and fingering her little girl's porcelain white cheeks.

"Oh, it was good! The bed's soooo comfy and nice!"

"Hey, good morning everyone!"

They all looked up to find Itachi walking in through the elegant double doors with a beautiful woman in tow.

Kaoru squealed and jumped towards her father figure. "Tou-san, good morning! I really missed you!" she pouted, hugging Itachi's waist.

"Me too Kaoru-chan, but now I'm back! We could go to the amusement park again, if you like," Itachi ruffled her raven locks and the girl giggled in return. "Ah, by the way, Kaoru-chan, Naruto-chan, and Sasuke..."

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked absent-mindedly, wrapping his arms across his chest.

"Itachi-kun, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked her friend, ignoring Sasuke's futile attempts to grab her attention.

"I want you to meet someone." Itachi went to the girl behind him and put his arms around her.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife.."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO the story is based on Filipino Drama Series Katorse (Fourteen) But as you can see the story is completely original on its second season. :) Oh I also own the plot (on the second season) and the OC's.

**Shirahane Aikawa** here everyone! If you want to be Itachi's wife then submit me your OC of course its a girl! The chosen OC will be in the rest of the story :) Yuppers!

Just give me your OC's appearance and personality thats it. Also thanks for the following people who reviewed Fourteen you all know who you are! Yay 408 reviews I feel loved!

btw, I'm also **xYuzuru Rengex** I just changed my Pen name.. new year new pen name hahahaha

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
